


Oh baby. (You can't marry him) Part 3

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Serena and Bernie have had Poppy for 6 months. They are eagerly awaiting the birth of baby no2. When they try to adopt Poppy officially its not as easy as they first thought.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 39
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).

6 months later

Happy birthday to you.  
Happy birthday to you.  
Happy birthday dear Poppy.  
Happy birthday to you. 

Every sang as Poppy sat in her high chair clapping her hands. Serena picked her up out of her high chair. She kissed Poppy's cheek as she lifted her.  
"Let's blow your candle out shall we." Serena helped Poppy blow out the candle "Well done my gorgeous girl." Serena winced.  
"Let me take her you sit down." Bernie said as she took Poppy off Serena.  
"Thanks. This little one has decided to have a boogie in there."  
"Serena come and sit down here." Adrienne smiled as she patted the sofa. "You look tired darling."  
"I'm alright mum. Only six weeks left to go now."  
"I'm so proud of you darling. You are both fantastic mums to Poppy."  
"Do you really think so."  
"I know so. I mean just look at her. She's such a happy little girl." Poppy is going to have an amazing life with you two. Abs this little one here." She said as she rubbed Serena stomach.  
"I'm so happy mum. Tired but happy. When I go into her in the morning. And she looks at me and smiles with her arms out for me to pick her up. It's the most amazing feeling mum. I love her so much."  
"And we all love her too. It's like she has always been here."  
"I need a drink I'm thirsty."  
"I'll get you one. What do you want?"  
"I'd love a tea please mum." Coming right up, Adrienne said as stood up. 

Serena smiled as she watched Bernie dancing round the room with Poppy on her hip. Bernie looked at saw Serena smiling at them.  
"Hey baby are you alright." Bernie said as sat beside Serena on the sofa.  
"Yeah fine. Thank you, mum." she said as she took the tea from Adrienne and put it on the floor. Poppy put her arms out for Serena to get her. "Come here to mummy gorgeous."  
"She will definitely sleep tonight." Bernie said as Poppy yawned as she snuggled into Serena.  
"She isn't the only one. I just hope this one doesn't decide to have a kick about in there when it's time to sleep."  
"I can't believe how fast these past 6 months have gone."  
"Me either. Poppy has settled in so well with us. It's like she's always been here.  
"I didn't think it was possible to love her as much as I do Serena. Poppy is just perfect."  
"Just like her Momma. I love you so much Bernie."  
"I love you too Serena." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena softly.  
"I think I'll go and get her ready for bed and out her in her cot. I think she'll be out for the night now"  
"Do you want a hand with her."  
"No I won't be long." Serena smiled as she stood up and took Poppy into the nursery. 

Serena got Poppy undressed for bed and put her in her cot. Poppy held Serena's finger in her hand as she slept.  
"I love you baby girl." Serena whispered. "I knew the moment I first saw you that you were special. And I was right. Me and Momma and your baby brother in here. Are going to love you for the rest of our lives. I promise you that. We just want you to be happy Poppy." Serena kissed Poppy before putting the side up on the cot.  
"Serena everyone's going now."  
"OK." They both said their goodbyes to their family and friends. "I think we'll leave the cleaning up till tomorrow."  
"My mum said to leave the mess and she'll be round in the morning to clean up."  
"That's good then. Do you fancy an early night then. To sleep Bernie. Serena laughed as Bernie’s eyes lit up.  
"Yes come on."  
As they lay in bed cuddled up to each other the best they could with Serena's belly in the way.  
"Bernie."  
"Yes."  
"Let's make it official."  
"Make what official?"  
"Let's see about adopting Poppy. They said we could after 6 months. I just want her to be ours forever. Plus I want her to have the same last name as us 3."  
"Serena slow down bloody hell."  
"I'm sorry. What do you say."  
"I say let's go for it. Let's make her our daughter officially." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.


	2. Chapter 2

"Serena. Bernie come on in." Ms Foster said as she came out of her office. "How are you?"   
"We're good thanks."   
"Hello Poppy. Look at you. You look very pretty in your dress." Poppy gurgled as she waved her arms about. "How long have you got to now Serena?"   
"6 Weeks. I just want it over with now. It's becoming uncomfortable."   
"The last few weeks for bad for me too. So what can I do for you."   
"Well me and Serena are wanting to adopt Poppy. We want her to be ours officially."   
"Right."   
"You did say that after 6 months we could apply to adopt." Serena said as she put Poppy on her lap as she was getting grouchy.   
"I know I did. But we have to do a more in depth search for any possible relatives that Poppy might have."   
"And what if you find one."   
"Well they will be asked if they want they want anything to do with her."   
"And what if they do. What happens if they want her."   
"Then we have to give them access."   
"Could they take Poppy from us?"   
"Linda could they take Poppy from us." Bernie said.   
"If they wanted to yes."   
"No they can't. She is settled with us. We love her and she loves us." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Am sorry but you need to prepare yourself if that does happen."   
"I won't let anyone take her from us. Our whole family loves her to bits."  
"I will let you know as soon as I know anything."   
"Linda Poppy is part of our family now. I know I'm having a child of our own but that doesn't mean we love Poppy any less. She's our daughter." Serena said as she put Poppy back in the buggy and ran out of the office.   
"I better go Serena." Bernie said as she stood up.   
"I will do everything I can to keep Poppy with you Bernie."   
"Thank you." Bernie said as she ran out to catch up with Serena. 

"SERENA WAIT FOR ME." Bernie shouted as they got out of the building.   
"I won't let them take her away from us. We love her so much" Serena cried.   
"We need to think positive. They couldn't find anyone before so who's to say the are gonna find anyone now."   
"You heard what she said they have to do a more in depth search. I can't lose her Bernie I just can't." she sobbed as Bernie wrapped her arms around her.   
"Neither do I sweetheart." Bernie said as they stood holding each other. "Why don't we go home and get the paddling pool out for Poppy eh."   
"Yes why not." Serena said as she kissed Bernie. Bernie took Poppy out of her buggy and out her in the car. As they were driving home Bernie put the radio on. Serena stared out of the window. When they got to the traffic lights. Bernie turned around to look at Poppy.   
"Serena turn look at Poppy." Serena turned round and started laughing.   
"Are you dancing baby." She said as Poppy was moving about in her car seat and waving her arms.   
"I think she likes this song Serena."   
"It sure looks like it." They both laughed as they drove home. 

When they got home Bernie blew the paddling pool up and her and Poppy got in. Serena sat on a chair with her feet dangling in the water.   
"Why don't you get in."   
"Are kidding me if I get down there I'll never get back up."   
"I'll help you up."   
"No you alright I'm fine just as I am thanks."   
"Mummy's morngy isn't she Poppy." Bernie said as she started flicking water at Serena.   
"Stop it you little shit." Serena laughed.   
"Come on Poppy let's wet mummy."   
"No stop it" Serena screamed as she got up and out of the chair and moved away.   
"Let's get her Poppy." Bernie said as she got out of the pool with a giggling Poppy on her hip.   
"Do Bernie please don't. I can't run as fast as you." Bernie grabbed Serena and Kissed her. Serena took Poppy off Bernie and cuddled her close . "It's gonna be alright isn't Bernie?"   
"It's gonna be fine."Bernie smiled as she out her arms around them both.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later and they still hadn't heard anything from Ms Foster. Bernie was in the kitchen cooking dinner. While Serena was in front room playing with Poppy.   
"Is that for me. Serena smiled as Poppy gave her one of her toys."Thank you argh." Serena moaned as she held onto her stomach. Serena crawled over to the sofa. And managed to get up and sit on it. Poppy copied Serena and crawled along the floor. When she got to Serena's feet she put her arms out for Serena's to pick her up."I can't pick you baby. Let's shout Momma. BERNIE."  
"Yes." Bernie said as she came to the lounge door.   
"Can you pick, Poppy up for me please?"   
"Yes sure. Come here to Momma trouble." She said as she lifted Poppy. As soon as Bernie picked Poppy up Serena moaned in agony. "Serena are you alright."  
"Yes just getting a few pains that's all. Pass her here to me argh Jesus."  
"Serena your in labour."   
"I know I am. I have been having these pains since I got up this morning."   
"Why didn't you tell me."   
"They wasn't that bad till now." Serena said as she kissed Poppy's chubby hand.   
"We need to get you to the hospital."   
"Ring my mums and see if they can come and get Poppy."   
"I'll go do that now." Bernie said as she went to get her phone. 

Serena has been at the hospital for 4 hours and still no baby. The midwife came in and looked at the monitor.   
"Is everything alright." Bernie said as she looked worried.   
"Baby's heart rate has dropped a bit. I think he's getting tired now."   
"He's not the only one." Serena moaned. "I can't do this Bernie I'm so tired."   
"I know you are, sweetheart. But your doing really well. He'll soon be here."   
"Serena on your next contraction I want you to give me a really big push."   
"What do you think I've been doing for the past 4 hours." She snapped.   
"I know but he's getting really tired now we have to get him out Serena. Come on Serena pig push."   
"Aarrgghh." Serena cried as she held onto Bernie’s hand tightly.   
"That's it Serena keep going. I can see the top of his head."   
"I can't."   
"Yes you can darling. If anyone can do this you can. Come on baby push. Your having the next baby Bernie."   
"Yeah alright. Now just push."   
"That's it Serena the head is out." The midwife said after a few good pushes. "Serena I want you to pant for me now please."  
"Ok."Serena said, as she started panting." I need to push again."  
"Go on then Serena nice big push. That's it one more Serena and he will be out."   
"Come on darling." Bernie said with tears rolling down her face.   
"That's it well done. Happy birthday little man. The midwife said as she out the baby on Serena's chest.   
"Your amazing. I love you so much Serena." Bernie cried as she kissed Serena and then the baby.   
"I love you too. Welcome to the world Mckenzie."   
"I thought you hated that name."   
"I lied." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie again and wiped the tears from Bernie’s face. 

Later that night Bernie was laid at the side of Serena on the bed as they held Mckenzie.   
"Is it alright to come in." Adrienne said as she put her head round the door.   
"If course it it." Bernie said as she got off the bed. And took Poppy off Pam. Bernie sat Poppy on the bed at the side of Serena.   
"Poppy this is your baby Brother." Serena said as she kissed Poppy on the cheek. Poppy kissed McKenzie clumsily on his head.  
"Careful sweetheart."  
"Baba."Poppy gurgled.   
"She spoke oh my God. Yes Poppy baby. Your such a clever girl."   
"Well done." Bernie said as she picked Poppy up."  
"Do you want to hold him Mum?"   
"Absolutely." Serena passed McKenzie to Adrienne.   
Serena thought her heart would burst she felt so happy. She finally had the little family she had always wanted. And there was no way she was going to let anyone spoil it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Poppy come here." Adrienne said as she lifted her up and looked out of the window. "Looks who's here." Poppy started bouncing up and down with excitement in Adrienne's arms. As she saw Serena and Bernie getting out of the car.   
"Let's go and get mummy and Momma shall we." Adrienne walked to the door and opened it. Serena smiled as she saw Poppy getting giddy at seeing her.   
"Hello my gorgeous girl." She said as she kissed Poppy on the cheek. Poppy held out her arms so Serena could get her." Two minutes baby girl and I'll get you."   
"Here give McKenzie to me." Pam said as she took the car seat off Serena.   
"Come here you and give mummy a big hug. That's a nice hug." Poppy snuggled into Serena as she sat down with on the sofa.   
"I think someone's missed their mummy."   
"I missed her too."   
"Ma ma ma." Poppy gurgled as she looked at Serena.   
"That was definitely her trying to say mam wasn't it. I'm not imaging it."   
"No she was definitely trying to say mum."   
"Well done sweetie you are such a clever girl. Bernie Poppy has been trying trying to say mum."   
"Well done baby girl." Bernie said as she kissed Poppy. "Who's for a a cuppa."   
"Bernie sit down ill make it." Pam said. "Adrienne you can help me." She said as she pass Mckenzie to Bernie.   
"Yeah sure."   
"I'm so happy Bernie." Serwna said as she held on of McKenzies hands."We have the most beautiful children in the world."   
"We sure do."  
"I just hope nothing spoils it."   
"I hope not either." Bernie smiled as they both looked at each other and smiled. 

"I think it's bedtime for you little girl." Bernie said as Poppy started yawning. "Give mummy a kiss."   
"Goodnight baby girl. Sweet dreams." Serena kissed Poppy.   
"I won't be long."   
"OK I'm gonna feed this little man anyway."   
"Come on Misses bedtime." Bernie walked out of the bedroom with Poppy.   
"Right then little man let's see if you want something to eat shall we." Serena said as she opened her pajama top and put little McKenzie to her breast as he latched on quickly and began taking his feed. "Is that nice eh."   
"Out like a light." Bernie said as she came back into the room and got on the bed. "Hello little man. Be careful with those breasts. Mommy likes playing with them."   
"Bernie shush."   
"He doesn't know what I'm taking about."  
"One track mind you."   
"I have when it comes to you." Bernie kissed Serena softly before getting into bed. Once Mckenzie had finished Serena's got his wind up and put him in the moses basket.   
"Come over here so we can have a cuddle." Bernie said as Serena got into bed. "That's better."   
"I'm shattered."  
"So I take we won't be playing Percy Filth tonight."   
"No way. I haven't got the energy. I just want to go to sleep before Mckenzie wakes up again for a feed. Night Bernie. Love you."  
"Night sweetheart. I love you too." Bernie said as they both fell asleep. 

"Who was that on the phone Bernie." Serana said as Bernie came into the lounge.   
"Linda she on her way to see us."   
"Have they found someone."   
"She didn't say she just said could she come round."  
"She going to take Poppy from us I just know she is." Serena picked Poppy up as she played on the carpet. "I can't do it Bernie. I can't let her go."   
"It might not be about that."   
"It is I know it is." Serens cried. "I love her so much Bernie."   
"I know I love her too." Bernie put her arm around Serena's shoulder. "That'll be her. I go let her in." She said as she went to the door.   
"Whatever happens Poppy I promise you I will always be here for you. If you ever need me I will be there like a shot baby girl." Serena cried as she hugged Poppy close.   
"Hi Serena."   
"Linda. And who's this little man."   
"Meet McKenzie." Bernie said.   
"He is beautiful"   
"He'll be even more beautiful when he realises that the night is for sleeping and for kicking off." Serena smiled. "So what brings you here Linda?"   
"I've come about Poppy."   
"You gonna take her away from us aren't you."   
"Serena no one is taking Poppy anyway."   
"Really."   
"Really we did all the checks again and havnt been able to find anyone."   
"So we will be able to adopt her."   
"Yes you can. I will get all the papers drawn up for you and send you them to sign."   
"Thank you Linda you don't know how much this means to us."   
"I do. I can see how much you two love her. Your great mums."   
"Ma ma ma." Poppy squeeled.   
"That's right Poppy."   
"Linda once the adoption has gone through will be be able to change Poppy's last name."   
"Of course you will."  
"Good because we want her to be a Wolfe like the rest of us. She's gonna be ours forever."   
"She is. I'll leave you to take the news in. And I'll get back to you when I have papers ready."   
"Thank you thank you so much." Bernie said as she showed Linda out. "  
"Your welcome." Linda said as she walked down the driveway.   
"Your finally ours for forever baby girl."   
"Our family is now complete Serena."   
"It sure is and I couldn't be happier." Serena said and her and Bernie both cried.


	5. Chapter 5

2 years later. 

"Mumma where Mummy." Poppy said as she ran into the kitchen.  
"Mummy's at work I'm sure she won't be long now."  
"Can we go get her."  
"Let's go and surprise her shall we. Come on little man let's go and get mummy." Bernie said as she took McKenzie out of his high chair and put him and Poppy into the car seats. As they parked up outside the hospital. Poppy was eager to get out of the car and go to Serena.  
"When we see Mummy coming out then you can go to her alright."  
"OK. Look there's Mummy." Poppy shouted as she tried getting out of the car seat.  
"Just wait a minute sweetheart." Bernie said as she saw Serena walk out the hospital laughing with another woman.  
"I want Mummy." Poppy screamed.  
"Alright alright." Bernie got McKenzie out of the car and then unfastened Poppy out of her. "Wait for me Poppy."  
"Mummy, mummy." Poppy shouted at she ran to Serena.  
"Hello baby girl." Serena smiled as she picked Poppy up. "Hello my little man. What are doing here?"  
"Poppy wanted to come and pick you up."  
"That's nice. Looks like I won't be needing that lift after all. But thank you anyway."  
"Anytime." The woman smiled as she walked away. 

"Who's that."  
"Just a colleague that's all. Let's go home shall we."  
"No let's not. I want to know who she is."  
"A colleague I've just said."  
"Looks to me like she wants to be more than a colleague."  
"Oh Bernie don't be ridiculous." Serena snapped as she walked to the car. "There you go sweetheart."Serena put Poppy in the car seat while Bernie put McKenzie in his.  
"Do you fancy her." Bernie said as she shut the car door and walked to the drivers side where Serena stood.  
"No I don't."  
"From where I was sat it looked liked you were flirting with her."  
"For God Sake. I'm not even listening to this." Serena said as she began to walk off.  
"Where are you going?"  
"ANYWHERE YOUR NOT." Serena shouted as she didn't even look back at Bernie.  
"SERENA."  
"TAKE THE KIDS HOME BERNIE." Serena continued to walk across the car park. As she got onto the street she heard a car pulled up beside her. She was just about to tell Bernie to go home when she saw it wasn't Bernie. 

"I thought your wife was taking you home." Lily said as she lent on the roof of her car.  
"She was till she got on my nerves."  
"Do you want me to drop you off."  
"No thanks I don't want to go home yet."  
"Why don't we go for a drink then."  
"I don't think that's a very good idea do you."  
"It's just a drink I promise." Lily said as she walked the car and next to Serena.  
"Actually I probably should just get home. Get the kids in the bath and in bed."  
"You look nervous. Do I make you nervous Serena?"  
"No why should you make me nervous.?"  
"Why because I think you are gorgeous. Look let's not go for a drink. Let's just go back to my flat." Lily said as she tried to put her arms around Serena's waist. But Serena moved away.  
"Please don't do that ever again."  
"Why not. Come on Serena I know you want me as much as I want you."  
"No. No I don't. The only woman I want is my wife.So just leave me alone." Serena said as she walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Poppy come on jump out."Bernie said as they pulled up at home and she reached out to take her.  
"NO." Poppy said as she slapped Bernie on the hands.  
"Poppy stop it we can't sit out here all night. We have to go on the house it's cold out here." Bernie said as the tone in her voice became angry.  
"No." She screamed as she started kicking the seat in front.  
"Poppy Wolfe get out of the car now." Serena snapped as she opened the door. Poppy knew she was in trouble by the look on Serena's face. She held out her arms so Serena could lift her out. When she out of the car Serena kneeled down in front of her."Don't ever let me catch you hit Momma again. It's very naughty. Are you listening to me."  
"Yes mummy." Poppy said as she looked like she was going to cry.  
"Go and say sorry to Momma now." Serena and Poppy walked over to Bernie. "Come here you little man." Serena said as she took McKenzie off Bernie.  
"Sorry Momma." Poppy sobbed as her bottom lip started to quiver. Bernie pick Poppy up and hugged her close.  
"OK it's OK. Just don't do it again alright."  
"I won't."  
"Let's go inside and have some tea yes."  
"Yes please Momma." Bernie locked the car door as all of them went inside. 

"What are them two up to." Bernie said later on as Serena came into the kitchen.  
"There playing in the lounge. Here let me wash the pots."  
"I'll do them it's alright."  
"You wash I'll dry?" Serena asked nervously.  
"OK." Serena picked up the tea towel and began drying the plates. There was an awkward silence between them till Serena spoke.  
"You were right about lily. I think she does fancy me."  
"I knew it." Bernie snapped as she dropped the dish back in the sink.  
"When I began walking home she stopped her car and asked me if I wanted a lift."  
"Did you accept."  
"No I didn't. She then asked me to go to her flat with her."  
"I'll kill her." Bernie said as she pulled the tea towel from Serena's hands to dry her hands.  
"No Bernie don't. I told her I wasn't interested."  
"Is that the truth. Your not interested." 

"Of course I'm not interested. How could I be. My god woman look at yourself." Serena said as she put her hands on Bernie’s waist. "You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. I love what we have. We have two beautiful babies a nice house good jobs. And I have the most beautiful wife in the world. Do you really think I would ruin that for some grubby little affair." Serena cried as she buried her face into Bernie’s neck.  
"No I don't." Bernie said as she lifted Serena's head so they could look at each other. "I couldn't bare to lose you. I'd be absolutely nothing without you."  
"And I'd be nothing without you either. I love you so much it hurts." Serena sobbed.  
"I love you too." Bernie wiped Serena's tears with her thumb as she kissed her gently.  
"Mummy." McKenzie said as he and Poppy came toddling into the kitchen.  
"Come here you two."Serena said as she picked McKenzie up. Bernie lifted Poppy up and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
"Me and mummy love you two so much. You know that don't you." Bernie said. .  
"Love you." Poppy said as she kissed Bernie and then Serena. McKenzie put his little chubby hands on Serena's face and gave her a sloppy kiss.  
"Thanks for that mate." Serena said as they all started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mckenzie come on eat your breakfast." Bernie said as she tried tried to get the young boy to eat.   
"NO NO NO." Mckenzie shouted.   
"Yes yes yes." Bernie laughed as she picked him up and started to tickle him. Making him giggle.   
"What's going on here?" Serena asked as her and Poppy came into the kitchen.   
"This little one thinks he doesn't have to eat breakfast."   
"Kenzie eat up." Poppy said said she sat down and lifted the spoon to his mouth  
McKenzie opened his mouth and started to eat. Serena and Bernie looked at each other smiling as McKenzie picked up his spoon and started to eat.   
"Thank you for helping Momma Poppy."   
"You're a good girl." Serena kissed Poppy on the cheek.   
"As seen as we've both got today off. I was thinking why do we go and do some Christmas shopping."   
"Santa gets things mummy."   
"I know but me and Momma have to help him out a bit. Because he is very busy at this time of year."   
"Santa coming." McKenzie said as he climbed onto Bernie’s knee and started to cry  
"Hey it's OK little man you won't see him."   
"Why Kenzie scared mummy?"   
"Well he's younger than you sweetheart. Lots of kids are scared of Santa."   
"I'm not."   
"I know you're not. Your not scared of anything you trouble."  
"Lets go get these two dressed and go shopping then." Bernie smiled as they all went upstairs. 

"Bernie have you got the double buggy in the boot? Serena said as put the kids coats on.   
"Yes and two warm blankets for them."   
"Thanks."   
"I'm walking." Poppy said with her hands on hips.   
"Cause you are till your feet get tired anyway." They both laughed as Bernie picked Poppy up and swung her around.   
"Come on little man let's get in the car." Serena and Bernie put the kids in their car seats. "Songs."   
"If what McKenzie."   
"Peese."  
"Good boy. What song McKenzie?"   
"As if we need to ask." Serena muttered.  
"Baby Shark."   
"Oh no do we have to listen to that again."   
"Baby shark. Baby shark they both shouted in the back.   
"I'm gonna kill myself." Serena said as she put the CD in. She looked round and smiled at the kids who had already started dancing in their car seats. 

Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo.   
Baby shark! 

"Can you drive faster please."   
"I am being a good girl and I'm sticking to the speed limit, thank you very much."   
"I hate you Wolfe."   
"No you don't." She smirked.   
"No your right I don't. ``I love you." Serena smiled as she put her hand on Bernie’s leg. 

"You get the kids i'll get the buggy out." Bernie said as they got the shopping centre.   
"OK. Come on Poppy."Serena got her out of the car seat and held her hand as they walked around the car to get McKenzie out." Stay there darling please. Come on you." She kissed him on the cheek as she put him in his buggy and wrapped a blanket over him to keep him warm.   
" Are you getting in the buggy Poppy?"   
"No I'm walking." She said as held Bernie's hands.   
"Mummy I see Santa." Poppy said excitedly as they walked through the shopping centre.   
"Can you."   
"I need to see him Momma can I."   
"Come on, let's take her." Serena said as she looked at McKenzie and saw he was nodding off anyway.   
As they waited in the queue a little girl squealed waking McKenzie up. And soon as he saw where he was he started screaming.   
"Alright alright."Serena said as she took him out of the buggy and picked him up.  
"Mummy." He sobbed.   
"Shush it alright little man. Mummy's here."   
"Don't like."   
"I know sweetheart."   
"Momma pick me up please." Poppy said as Bernie did as the little girl asked. "Kenzie don't be scared of Santa. He gives us toys. He likes boys and girls. He's not scary. He's nice. Isn't he Mummy."   
"He is baby." Serena smiled. "Your a clever girl."   
"Come stand with me Kenzie." Poppy said as Serena put him down and he took Poppy's hand and waited in the queue.


	8. Chapter 8

As they got nearer to the front of the queue to see Santa. McKenzie let go of Poppy's hand and put his arms around Serena's leg.   
"Looks like he's backing out." Bernie said she looked at Serena.   
"Come here to mummy." Serena said as she picked McKenzie up. "I thought you were going to be brave like Poppy?"  
"I scared."   
"Poppy has already told you he isn't going to hurt you."   
"Momma. It's my turn next." Poppy held Bernie’s hand as she jumped up and down excitedly.   
"I know. What you going to ask Santa for darling."   
"A Doll and Pram."  
"Phew that's not so bad." Serena said as she kissed McKenzie on the head.   
"And a doggie."   
"A Doggie."   
"Yes I like Doggies."   
"No Doggies." Serena whispered in Bernie’s ear.   
"Mummy I want Doggie too. McKenzie said.   
"Think of something else. The pair of you because we are not have a dog."   
"Poppy go on it's your turn to see Santa." Bernie said as she walked forward with Poppy.   
"Is Kenzie coming."   
"Do you want to talk to Santa McKenzie?"   
"You come too mummy."   
"Kenzie come on i'll look after you." Poppy said as Serena put him down and he walked forward with Poppy hand in hand. 

"Who do we have here." Santa said as Poppy and McKenzie stood in front of him.   
Bernie put Poppy and McKenzie on Santa's knee.   
"What's your name little girl?"   
"Poppy and this is my little brother Kenzie."   
"Hello you are two very bonnie kids aren't you. Who have you come with today."   
"Our mummies. That's them just there. The one with the brown hair is Mummy. And the other is Momma."   
"You've got very pretty mummies too."   
"Mummy." Mckenzie cried as he put his arms out for Serena to get him.   
"Come here sweetheart. Sorry about this Santa." Serena said as she picked McKenzie up and cuddled him.   
"Don't worry, I don't know why some kids are scared of me."   
"I'm not scared. You give us toys don't you Santa."   
"I do Poppy. And what toys do you want me to bring you."   
"I want a Doll and Pram."   
"Is that all you want."   
"I also want a Doggie." Santa looked at Serena and Bernie as they both shook their heads.   
"I'll see what I can do. Here you go there's a present for you.   
"Thank you Santa."   
"And this is for your brother.   
"Kenzie come and get your present." Poppy said as Serena walked forward.   
"Are you gonna take your present off Santa." McKenzie reached out and took the the present. "What do you say McKenzie."   
"Thank you."   
"Good boy. Say bye to Santa."   
"Bye Santa both kids said they left the grotto. 

As they walked round the shops Poppy had climbed into the buggy and both kids had fast asleep and covered up in their blankets.   
"What about this Pram for Poppy. It's a bit like the one we had for her when she was a baby." Bernie said as they walked around Toys R Us.   
"That's cute. We'll get her that."   
"And what doll shall we get her."   
"None out of here. I have already ordered her a Reborn Doll off the Internet." Serena said as she walked off and started looking little cars.   
"A Reborn Doll. Serena they are expensive."   
"I didn't get her a new one. I got her second hand one that's been looked after.   
"Thank god for that."   
"What about one of these little cars for McKenzie?"   
"This one is cool. Look it's like a little Audi."   
"Sure why not. Anything that takes their mind off the fact that they won't be getting a Dog." Serena smiled as they went to the tills to pay for their items.   
"Can I help you." the cashier said.   
"Yes we would like one of those prams over there and the red car."   
"Do you want us to deliver them for you."  
"Yes please that would be great. Shall we have them delivered to mums."   
"I think we'd better." Bernie said as they paid the items and left the shop. They carefully took the kids out of the buggy and put them in their car seats. As Serena and Bernie got in the car. Serena turned round and looked at both kids as they were still fast asleep.   
"Are you alright." Bernie said as she out her hand on Serena's knee.   
"I was just thinking how lucky I am. I have two beautiful children and a gorgeous amazing wife. I couldn't be any happier." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she leaned over and kissed Bernie.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mummy tell Kenzie to go away and get in his own bed." Poppy shouted from the top of the stairs.   
"I'll go." Bernie said.  
"No you get everything ready down here. I'll go see to sunny boy. McKenzie come on its bedtime." Serena called out as she walked up the stairs. "Poppy where is he?"   
"He is under my bed mummy."   
Serena got down on her stomach so she could see McKenzie.   
"What are you doing under your sisters bed little man."   
"I'm staying here mummy."   
"No your not."  
"Santa will get me."   
"No he won't. McKenzie out now. I'm not messing." Serena said as McKenzie reluctantly crawled out from under Poppy's bed.   
"Go to your own bed now Kenzie. We have to be asleep before Santa comes. Don't we Mummy?"   
"Yes sweetie. You lay back down and go to sleep." Serena kissed Poppy on the cheek. "I love you so much."   
"I love you mummy. Night."   
"Night baby girl. Serena turned off the light and closed the door slightly." Come on you bed."Serena took McKenzie into his own bedroom." Jump in."  
"No."McKenzie said as he stood with his hands on his hips.  
"McKenzie it's Christmas Eve and it's late. It's time you were in bed asleep young man."   
"I sleep with you and Momma." he said as she clung to Serena.   
"No. Your a big boy. You've got your own bed."Serena picked him up and cuddled him. "  
"Are you still not in bed yet McKenzie." Bernie said as she came into the bedroom.   
"I want to sleep with you and mummy."   
"How about if I get in bed with you while you go sleep eh."   
"Yes please mummy."   
"OK them come on get in bed." Bernie gave McKenzie a kiss and went back downstairs. While Serena climbed into bed beside him. 

"Has he finally nodded off." Bernie smiled as Serena came back downstairs.   
"Yes I thought he was never going to go to sleep. Bloody Santa has a lot to answer for doesn't he." Serena said she sat down with Bernie sort the presents out. I'll ring mum tell them that they bring the car and Pram round now. "  
"I've already called them. They are on there way."   
"Thank you. I didn't think we had bought this much stuff."   
"Me either."   
"Do you think we have bought too much for them?"   
"Have we eck. If you can't spoil your kids at Christmas when can you." Bernie stood up helped Serena up and wrapped her arms around her. "You have to kiss me now by the way."   
"Why do I have to kiss you?"   
"Look up." Bernie said as they both looked up.   
"Ah I see. Who's put that mistletoe there I wonder."   
"Shush." Bernie said as she kissed Serena lovingly. "I love you."   
"I love you too."Serena kissed Bernie again." That'll be my mums come on. "

"Kenzie come on wake up. Santa has been look. He left me this present." Poppy said as ran in his room. McKenzie wake up."  
"Has he left me anything Poppy?" he said as she rubbed his eyes.   
"Yes look here you go."   
"Shall we open them now?"   
"No we better wait. Come on let's go wake mums up." They grabbed their presents and ran into Serena and Bernie’s room.   
"Mummy, Momma Santa has been." They both said together as they jumped on the bed.   
"Had he." Serena yawned as she sat up in bed.   
"He has left us both a present."   
"You better upen it then hadn't you." Bernie smiled. "Merry Christmas gorgeous."   
"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Serena smiled as they kissed each other.   
"Oh my god it's a nintendo switch and the game I wanted." Poppy jumped up and down on the bed. "What have you go Kenzie.?"   
"A Dvd player and Toy Story 4. Mummy look."   
"Wow is that good."   
"Yeah." He smiled as he sat on Serena's knee and hugged her.   
"Momma will you set this up for me please?"   
"Of course I can."   
"Shall we go downstairs and see what else Santa has left you."   
"Has left us something else."   
"Let's go down and see shall we." Serena and Bernie laughed as Poppy and McKenzie jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kenzie look at all these presents Santa has left us." Poppy said excitedly as both kids started jumping up and down. Bernie put her arms around Serena as they saw the happy faces on their children.   
"Are you going to open them or just stare at them." Bernie laughed as she and Serena sat on the sofa.   
"Are these all mine mummy?" Kenzie said as he sat down in front of Serena.   
"They are sweetheart."   
"Can we open them Momma."   
"Take in turns to open them who wants to go first" Bernie said.   
"Kenzie can go first because he's the youngest." Poppy said.   
"Good girl." Serena said "Go on them McKenzie opened on. McKenzie picked one to open.   
"Who's it from Kenzie."   
"Mummy and Momma."   
"Well done sweetie. Open it then."   
"I really wanted of these thanks you." He said as she hugged Serena and Bernie tightly.   
"Your welcome baby." After about 30 minutes of unwrapping their presents. Poppy noticed that Bernie and Serena wasn't unwrapping anything.   
"Mummy didn't Santa leave you and Momma any presents."   
"I think he left ours behind the sofa."   
"Shall I have a look Momma."   
"Go on then."   
"Yes Momma there is loads behind here. Help me Momma." Poppy said as tried to lift the bags. 

"These are yours mummy."   
"Thank you sweetheart."   
"Open done then."   
"OK ok. This is from Poppy and McKenzie." Serena opened the present and smiled as she looked at it.   
"Do you like it mummy." Poppy said as she looked at the framed picture of her and McKenzie. "It's beautiful come here and given a hug." She said with tears in her eyes as they hugged her tightly. "Thank you my darling its gorgeous." Serena kissed Bernie. "I don't know how you got them to sit still for it, though."   
"They were as good as gold.   
The kids had opened all of their presents we were happily playing. Bernie was clearing up the wrapping paper. While Serena was in the kitchen putting the turkey in the oven.   
"The the paper all moved. Do you want a hand with anything."   
"No I peeled all the veg last night."   
"We'll have a drink then eh."  
"Go on then. Me mums should be here soon."   
"There you go one Bucks Fizz."   
"Cheers. ``Merry Christmas'' darling."  
"Merry Christmas. I love you and I love our kids."   
"And we love you." Serena leaned in to kiss Bernie.

"Hold that thought a minute" Bernie said as she ran out of the kitchen and came back in with the kids. "Go on Poppy give mummy her last present."   
"Bernie you've already bought me enough."   
"Yeah mummy." Poppy said as she handed Serena the present. Serena opened it up and saw it was a beautiful diamond ring.   
"Bernie, it's beautiful."   
"Mummy"   
"Yes little man."   
"Will you marry momma again."   
"Again."   
"Yes again. You know like a blessing. But just us this time  
You do you say."   
"Of course I will." Serena cried as she ran into Bernie’s arms and kissed her.   
"Urgh" Poppy and McKenzie sniggered.   
"Are you laughing at us." Bernie said as she picked, McKenzie up while Serena picked up Poppy.   
"Yeah your sloppy."   
"What like this." Serena laughed as she peppered Poppy's face with kisses.   
"Mummy stop. Your silly."  
"We love silly mummy though don't we kids."   
"Yeah." They both said as Poppy put her arms around Serena.   
"I love you mummy." She said as she rubbed noses with Serena.   
"I love you baby girl. I always have and i always will." She cried as she thought about the first time that she saw her.


	11. Chapter 11

1 years later 

"Poppy wake up sweetheart it's time to get up." Serena said as went into Poppy's bedroom.   
"Am I going to Grandma's today."   
"No it's your first day at school today baby."  
"I don't want to go to school mummy."   
"Sweetheart you go to nursery and you like that."   
"Please do make me go mummy." Poppy cried as she hugged Serena. "I don't want to go."   
"Everyone has to go to school baby. I'm sure once you get there you'll love it."   
"Is Kenzie going too?"   
"Next year he will be yes. Kenzie is starting nursery today. Come on sweetie let's go get you dressed. Poppy reluctantly got out of bed went into the bathroom to wash and brush her teeth. Serena then helped her to get dressed and put her shoes on. 

"Oh sweetheart you look so grown up." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Do I."   
"You do baby. You are so beautiful." Serena cried as she put Poppy's face in her hands.   
"Like you and Momma." Serena pulled Poppy to her and held her tightly.   
"You know me and Momma love you so much, don't you?"   
"I know. I love both too mummy. Can I have breakfast now."   
"Of course." Serena smiled as she took Poppy's hand as they walked downstairs.   
"Wow look at you." Bernie smiled as they came into the kitchen. She kneeled down to face Poppy. "You look very smart baby girl."   
"Poppy were you going?" McKenzie said.   
"School." She sighed as she sat down beside him at the table."  
"Am I going too mummy." he said with a mouthful of cereal.   
"Next year and McKenzie please don't talk with your mouthful. "Serena said as she kissed him on the head.   
"You've been crying haven't you." Bernie smiled as she put her arms around Serena's waist.   
"I just can't believe how fast its come round. It doesn't seem like two minutes since we. Since we got her and now look at her. They are both growing up so fast Bernie. I don't like it."Serena cried as Bernie held her. 

After breakfast Serena and Bernie got the kids coats on and left the house.   
"Have a good day at school sweetheart." Bernie said as she hugged Poppy. While Serena strapped McKenzie into Bernie’s car.   
"I'm scared Momma."   
"You'll be fine. You're a big girl now. Have a good day and I'll see you tonight. ``I love you."   
"Love you momma." Bernie hugged Poppy and put her in the car and fastened her in.   
"Is she all strapped in?" Serena said as she walked up the car.   
"Yes. I'll see you tonight."   
"You will." They kissed each other goodbye and got into their cars.   
"Right baby girl let's get you to school." Poppy didn't answer as Serena started the car. Poppy never spoke a word all the way to school. Serena kept trying to talk to her but she didn't answer her. 

"Come on you let's be having you." Serena said as she opened the car door. "Come on darling." Poppy put her arms around Serena as she lifted her out of the car.   
"Please don't make me go in there mummy." Poppy sobbed.   
"School really isn't that bad." Serena had to carry Poppy into school because she wouldn't let go. "Wow Poppy look your school it really nice."   
"Hello Poppy." The teacher said. " I'm Miss Shaw. Do you remember me from the other day?" Poppy shook her head and buried her face in Serena's neck.   
"I'm so sorry about this."  
"Don't be she isn't the first and she won't be the last."  
"She's been fine at nursery."   
"How many hours a day was she at nursery?"  
"3 hours. Then my mums would pick her up and take her back to there's. Me and my wife both work."   
"You have a wife."   
"Yes is that a problem." Serena snapped.   
"No it's just all the best ones are usually taken." She smiled.  
"Poppy you're going to have to get down darling your getting heavy." Serena managed to put her on the floor.   
"You can leave her she'll be fine." Miss Shaw said as she looked Serena up and down. Serena looked a little nervous as she bent down to talk to Poppy.   
"Mummy has got to go to work now baby OK. Miss Shaw is going to look after you. And you can play with all of these boys and girls.   
I wouldn't mind playing with you. Miss Shaw thought to herself as she couldn't stop looking at Serena.   
"You will come back for me won't you mummy."   
"Of course Momma will be picking you up after school alright."   
"I love you mummy." Poppy cried as she hugged Serena again.   
"And I love you my gorgeous girl. Go with Miss Shaw now OK."   
"OK bye mummy."   
"Bye baby." Miss Shaw watch Serena as she walked to the door. Bloody hell what I wouldn't give to be grabbing that arse she thought as Serena went out of the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some might find this chapter upsetting.

Poppy wasn't enjoying being at school one little bit. She wouldn't talk to any of the children. When it came to playtime and all the other kids were getting their coats on to go outside. Poppy just stayed sat on her chair with her head in her hands.   
"Hey are you not going outside to play with the other boys and girls. Miss Shaw said as she knelt down beside her.   
"No. I want to go home." Poppy said with tears streaming down her face.   
"It isn't time to go home yet I'm afraid."   
"I want my Mummy." She sobbed.   
I want your Mummy too Miss Shaw thought to herself. "Why don't I go outside with you huh." Poppy nodded as Miss Shaw wiped her eyes for her and took her outside. When they got outside Poppy never let go of Miss Shaws hand. "Laura. Sammy this is Poppy can she play with you two please."   
"Yes Miss. Hi Poppy." Laura said.   
"Hi." She said quietly.   
"Have you been crying." Sammy said as she put her hand on Poppy's shoulder.   
"I don't like it here."  
"Not many people do like school. My older sister hates it. So don't worry, you're not on your own."   
"I just want to be at home with my mummy and Momma."   
"Don't cry Poppy." Sammy said as she hugged her.   
"Are you crying." a boy laughed as he walked closer to them with his friends.   
"Leave her alone."   
"Only babies cry. Are you a baby."   
"No." Poppy said as she quickly tried to wipe her eyes.   
"Go away Jake." Laura said as she stood in front of him. "She's just missing her Mummy and Momma."  
"Mummy and Momma. Don't you mean her Mummy and Daddy."   
"No she didn't. I have got two mummies."   
"That's weird."   
"No it isn't."   
"Yes it is." Jake said as he and his friends walked off laughing.   
"Take no notice of him Poppy. Come on let's go back inside." Sammy said as she took Poppy's hand and they all went back into school. 

"Mummy." Mckenzie said as he ran to the door as soon as Serena walked into the house.   
"Hello little man."Serena picked him up and kissed him." Have you enjoyed it a nursery?"  
"I got some friends."   
"Wow that's great." She said as she walked into the kitchen with Mckenzie on her hip. "Hey sweetheart how was school?" But Poppy didn't answer her.   
"You won't get anything out of her I've tried. She hasn't said a word since I picked her up." Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the lips. Serena put Mckenzie down and sat down beside Poppy at the table.   
"Hey baby what's wrong."   
"I'm not a baby." Poppy snapped as she carried on colouring.   
"Sorry I'll try and remember that. Poppy are you not going to tell me and Momma how you got on school."   
"It's rubbish and I'm never going again."   
"Why did something happen."   
"Yes."   
"Tell me."   
"I was told I am weird."   
"Why would they say that to you." Bernie said as she sat down.   
"Because it's true."   
"Sweetheart your not weird. You are beautiful and intelligent."  
"Who said that Poppy?"  
"He said I shouldn't have two mummies."   
"Who did." Serena said as she could feel herself getting mad.   
"A boy in my class."   
"Well what does he know." "Darling family's come in all shapes and sizes. Yes a lot of family's do have a Mummy and Daddy. But some have two Daddy's and some like you and Mckenzie have two Mummies. Some children are even brought up by their grandparents. As long as the children are looked after and loved it doesn't really matter who is bringing them up Poppy. "Serena said as Poppy climbed onto her knee." You know that me and Momma loves you and Mckenzie very much don't you?"  
"Yes. I love you both too Mummy."   
"I will have a word with your teacher tomorrow ok."   
"I'm sorry. Poppy cried as she buried her head in Serena's neck.   
"It's alright my darling me and Momma will sort it out OK." Poppy nodded as she clung onto Serena.

"My god I'm shattered." Serena sighed as she sat down on the sofa and put her feet up.   
"What are going to do about Poppy."   
"I've said I'll talk to her teacher tomorrow. Actually Bernie do you think you'll be able to come with me."   
"To talk to the teacher?"   
"Yes. There is something about her."   
"Like what."   
"It was the way she was looking at me."  
"Like."   
"Like she was undressing me with her eyes. And don't laugh."   
"I'm not laughing. I'll come with you tomorrow alright."   
"Thank you."   
"But if I see her eyeing you up. I will have to open my mouth."   
"I'm sure if your there she won't."   
"She better not." Bernie said as Serena snuggled into her as they watched TV.


	13. Chapter 13

"Is Grandma Pam picking me up from nursery again today Mummy?" McKenzie said as they all eat breakfast.   
"Yes darling or Grandma Addie. Did you have fun yesterday sweetheart."   
"Yes it was good. We played lots of games."   
"Lovely."   
"I wish I was back at nursery. School sucks." Poppy said sadly as she chucked her spoon in her bowl.   
"Baby, sorry I forgot your not a baby anymore are you." Serena smiled. "Me and Momma are gonna sort it OK."  
"Can I just go to grandma Pams and Addie's instead with Kenzie."  
"No sweetheart."   
"Please Mummy." Poppy cried and held onto Serena.   
"Don't cry Poppy." McKenzie said as he stroked her arm. Serena kissed him on the head.   
"What are we going to do Bernie?"   
"Me and Mummy will make everything better OK." Bernie said as she kneeled down in front of Poppy.   
"Promise."   
"Don't me and Mummy always make everything better." Poppy nodded and put her arms around Bernie. "Me and Mummy loves you and McKenzie more than anything in the world. We will always be here for you two no matter what."   
"Shall we get you to school huh."   
"If I have to." Poppy said sadly as she slid off Serena's knee and put her coat on. 

Serena and Bernie dropped McKenzie off at nursery first and then took Poppy to school.   
"This is my classroom Momma." Poppy said as they got inside.   
"It's great. Is that your teacher over there?"   
"Yes."   
"Right." Bernie said as she started walking over to her.   
"Bernie please don't say anything about what I told you." Serena said as they got closer to Miss Shaw.   
"Hello Poppy."   
"Hello Miss Shaw."   
"Hello Serena." She said in a sexy voice.   
"Hi this is my Wife Bernie."   
"Nice to meet you."  
"Mmm we actually need to speak to you about what happened yesterday."   
"What about yesterday."   
"Some lad called Jake telling our daughter that she weird because she has two Moms. You need to nip it in the bud now because we aren't having it. We won't be having our daughter upset and too scared to come to school." Bernie said angrily.   
"Of course I will have a word."  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
"Come on sweetie let's get your coat hung up." Serena said as her and Poppy walked out of the classroom. Miss Shaw stared at Serena till she couldn't see her.   
"You like looking at my wife dont you."   
"Excuse me."   
"You can't take your eyes off her."   
"I don't know what your talking about"   
"Yes you do. Keep your eyes to yourself. My wife is spoken for." Bernie said as she went over to Serena when she saw her walk back in the classroom with Poppy. 

"Poppy come and sit with us." Sammy said as she patted the chair at the side of her. While Laura stood up.   
"OK. Mummy these are my friends I told you about. This is Sammy and this is Laura."   
"Hello girls." Serena smiled "Where have you been?"   
"Just having a little chat with Miss Shaw that's all."   
"You've warned her off haven't you."   
"No. I have just told her to stop staring at you that's you."   
"Course you have. Me and Momma have to go to work now darling. I'll be picking you up after school OK."   
"OK Mummy."   
"Try and have a good day."   
"We'll look after her" Sammy said.   
"Thank you Sammy." Serena said as they both kissed Poppy and walked out of the classroom.   
"Your mommies are both very pretty." Laura said as she sat down.   
"I know they are."   
"Who do you take after."   
"What do you mean."   
"Well my daddy says I look like my mummy. And that I have her temper." So you do you look like?"  
"Well I have dark hair so I guess I look like my mummy."   
"Did your mummy carry you in her belly."   
"She must have done." Poppy wondered as she turned round to see Serena and Bernie going through the school gates. Miss Shaw was also watching Serena walking through the gates. We'll soon see who's spoken for. I bet I can have your wife like that she thought as she sat down at her desk.


	14. Chapter 14

"Everyone go and get your bags and coats." Miss Shaw said at the end of the school day.   
"Excuse me Miss Shaw." the receptionist said as she stood on the door. "I have just had a phone call from Poppy Wolfes Mummy. She was held up in surgery. But she is on her way."   
"No problem. I'll watch Poppy till she gets here."   
"OK. All the other mums and dads came to the door to pick up their children but Poppy just sat at the window looking for Serena.   
"Has my mummy forgotten about me." Poppy said sadly   
"No she hasn't. She rang to say she was running late but she's on her way. Just sit tight I'm sure she won't be long.   
Miss Shaw went and sat at her desk and got her mirror out to check her makeup. She put a bit more powder and lipstick on and waited for Serena to arrive.   
"MUMMYS HERE." Poppy shouted as she jumped off the chair. Miss Shaw opened the door to let Serena in.   
"Mummy." Poppy said excitedly as she ran to Serena.   
"Hey baby. I am so sorry I'm late." Serena said as she picked Poppy up.   
"I thought you had forgotten about me mummy."   
"As if I could forget about you." Serena smiled as her and Poppy rubbed noses. "Have you got your things."   
"My bag and coat is over there."   
"Go get them. Then we can go and pick your brother from grandma's."   
"OK mummy." 

"Thanks for staying with her till i got here."   
"Not a problem. I'd do anything for you."   
"Excuse me."   
"You heard me."   
"Did you not listen to anything that my wife said to you this morning."   
"You can't be happy with her."   
"I am happy with her. That's why I married her and had kids with her. Poppy hurry up darling."   
"Let me take you out on Friday. Just me and you."   
"No thank you."  
"I want to be alone with you Serena."   
"You haven't got a cat in hells chance. Poppy what are you doing."   
"I'm here mummy I forgot my reading book."   
"Right let's go." Serena said as they walked to the door.   
"Serena wait." Miss Shaw said as she grabbed Serena's arm.   
"Take your hands off me." Serena snatched her arm away and walked off.   
"Mummy why did Miss Shaw grab you?" Poppy said as Serena fastened her in the car.   
"I don't know. Poppy you mustn't tell Momma about what Miss Shaw did."   
"Why Mummy."   
"Because if we tell Momma she will be very angry. So let's just keep it between me and you ok."   
"OK."   
"Good girl." Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she kissed Poppy before shutting the car door. 

"Hi guys." Bernie said as she got home from work. McKenzie went to greet Bernie at the door. "Pops how was school today?"   
"Better momma." She said as she looked at Serena first before answering.   
"Good am glad sweetie."   
"Hey gorgeous." Serena said as she kissed Bernie. "How's your day been?"   
"Not too bad."   
"Sit yourself down then dinner is just about ready."   
As they sat down to eat dinner. Poppy kept looking at Serena and then at Bernie wondering who she looked like the most.   
"Poppy eat your dinner darling." Serena smiled.   
"Sorry mummy."   
"Are you OK Poppy." Bernie said. "Your very quiet." Serena looked at Poppy and shook her head.   
"Can I ask you something?"   
"You can ask us anything you know that."   
"Who do I look like?"   
"What makes you ask that baby."   
"Well my friend said she looks like her mummy. And I just wondered who I look like." Serena looked at Bernie worriedly. "I have the same colour hair as you don't I mummy."   
"You do darling."   
"So you must have carried me in your tummy like you did with Kenzie."   
"I'll clear these plates away if everybody is done." Serena said changing the subject.   
"Why don't you two go in the lounge and play."   
"Come on Kenzie."   
"Hey are you alright?" Bernie said as she out her arms around Serena from behind.   
"No. How are we going to get out of this one?" Serena cried as she turned around in Bernie’s arms.   
"We knew this day would come didn't we. That's the risk you take when adopting a kid I suppose."   
"I don't feel like she was adopted. I couldn't love that little girl anymore if I had given birth to her myself.   
"I love her too baby." Bernie said they stood hugging each other.   
"Mummy are you alright." Poppy said as she came back into the kitchen.   
"I'm OK darling." Serena said as she wiped her eyes and picked Poppy up and hugged her.   
"You've been crying. Are you upset about what Miss Shaw did to you today."   
"What's she talking about?"   
"Nothing."   
"Poppy what did Miss Shaw do to Mummy?" Bernie said as she stood looking at them both.


	15. Chapter 15

"So no one is going to tell me huh."   
"Bernie it's nothing. It's not worth mentioning really." Serena said nervously.   
"Well obviously it is if that's why Poppy thought you were upset."   
"Poppy go back in the lounge with McKenzie." Serena put Poppy down on the floor and she ran back into the lounge. "I better finish these pots."   
"Leave the fucking pots and tell me what the fuck is going on here please."Bernie said angrily." What has Miss Shaw done to you. And I want the truth."  
"She erm she asked if she could take me out on Friday night. Just me and her."   
"And what did you say."   
"What do you think I said. Oh yeah that'll be great. I'll meet you at 7.00. I said no for god's sake."  
"And then what happened."   
"When we tried to leave she grabbed my arm to stop us."   
"Did she hurt you?"   
"No she didn't. I told her to get her hands off me and she did. Then me and Poppy left."   
"I'll kill her."   
"No please just leave it."   
"Some little shit thinks she can man handle my wife and I'm just supposed to leave it."   
"Bernie please for me just forget about it. She really is isn't worth you getting into trouble for. It really doesn't matter how many people ask me out. I'm never going to say yes. Because I love you. Your my wife, my soul mate. I don't want anyone else but you." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she buried her face into Bernie’s neck.   
"I love you sweetheart. But from now on I will be taking Poppy to school. And I will see if your mums can pick her up."   
"There's no need for that really. I can handle. Miss Shaw."   
"No way. She isn't getting anywhere near you."Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the cheek." Kids come on bathtime. "She said as she walked out of the kitchen. 

"Poppy the bathroom is this way." Bernie said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs as she saw Poppy going into the kitchen.   
"I'm just getting a drink Momma. I won't be long."   
"OK darling hurry."   
"Mummy I'm sorry if I got you into trouble with Momma." Poppy said sadly as she stood at the kitchen door.   
"You haven't. Come here." Serena lifted Poppy up and sat her on the table. While Serena sat on the chair.   
"Is Momma angry with us?   
"No sweetheart not with us anyway. So don't worry everything is alright."   
"I better go for my bath then."   
"Wait a minute before you go I want to talk to you about something."   
"Have I don't something wrong?"   
"No of course you haven't. It's about all these questions you have been asking lately. About who you look like. Sometimes children don't look like their parents at all. But that doesn't mean anything. No matter what happens in your life me and Momma will always be there for you. And we will always love you. Your our little girl and you always will be."  
"What even when I am a big girl like you and Momma."   
"Even then. When you have left home and maybe even got a family of your own. You will still be our little girl."   
"I'm never leaving home. I'm staying here with you Mummy." Poppy said as she hugged Serena and kissed her on the cheek. Poppy put Serena face in her little hands. "I love you Mummy."   
"And I love you. I always have and I always will baby." Serena cried as she hugged Poppy again.   
"POPPY COME ON." Bernie shouted from upstairs.   
"You better go get in the bath." Serena lifted Poppy off the table as they both went upstairs. 

"Can you get him Serena. He is having a funny half hour." Bernie said as Serena and Poppy went in the bathroom.   
"Yes. McKenzie Wolfe if you don't want your TV confiscating I suggest you get your little bum here NOW." Serena shouted as she ent into his bedroom. "McKenzie."Serena saw his two little feet poking out from under his bed. She kneeled down on the floor and gently pulled him out. While McKenzie giggled and kicked his legs.   
"Mummy no." He squealed as Serena picked him up and put him over her shoulder.   
"McKenzie you need to get dressed come on." Serena put him on her knee as she struggled to get his pajamas on because he was wriggling about and kicking his legs. "McKenzie stop it now your hurting mummy with your legs." Serena said angrily. McKenzie knew he had gone too far and stop kicking so Serena could get his pj's on  
"All done." Serena said as she kissed McKenzie.   
"I'm sorry I hurt you Mummy."   
"You didn't mean to you were just playing." Serena hugged him and put him into bed. "Goodnight little man. Mummy loves you."   
"Love you Mummy." McKenzie yawned as he pulled Serena's face down to his and kissed her on the nose.   
"Sweet dreams Sweetheart." Serena kissed McKenzie and put his night light on. Before turning the big light off and leaving the room.


	16. Chapter 16

"Is he finally undressed." Bernie said as Serena walked into Poppy's bedroom.   
"Yep he is all tucked up in bed." Serena said as she went over to Poppy. "Goodnight sweetheart." Serena said as she kissed Poppy.   
"Night Mummy."   
"Night darling."   
"Momma please don't be angry with Mummy."   
"I'm not angry with Mummy sweetie. I love your Mummy."   
Bernie reached out and took Serena's hand in hers.   
"Good goodnight." Poppy smiled as she snuggled under the duvet.   
"Goodnight baby." Serena said as they both kissed Poppy again and left the bedroom. 

"You know I'm not interested in Miss Shaw don't you."   
"I know your not. But I'm just so scared that someone is going to come along and catch your eye."   
"That's never going to happen. How many times do I have to tell you. That you are the only woman for me. Don't you think I wonder if you might fall for someone else too."   
"Why would I do that."  
"You might. I mean look at you your bloody stunning. Do you think I don't see women eyeing you up when we are out."   
"I never see anyone eyeing me up. Anyway I don't care about anyone else. I have only got eyes for you. My beautiful wife."   
"Me too. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."   
"I love you too." Bernie said as she pulled Serena to her and kissed her. "But I'm still taking Poppy to school tomorrow."   
"Ok. Now kiss me again." Serena said as she kissed Bernie and dragged her to the bedroom. 

"Bye Momma." Poppy said the next day as they got to the classroom door.   
"I'm coming in with you."   
"No you don't have to."   
"I'm coming in." Bernie said as she followed Poppy into the classroom. Miss Shaws face dropped when she saw Bernie instead of Serena.   
"Hi Poppy."   
"Hi Miss Shaw."   
"Poppy go and hang your coat and bag up darling."   
"Ok Mumma."   
"You don't look very happy today Miss Shaw." Bernie said once Poppy was out of the way. "Was you expecting to see my wife by any chance."   
"No."   
"Come off it. I know all about you asking my wife out on a date."   
"Is that what she told you. I think you'll find it's the other way round. Serena asked me out."  
"You really expect me to believe that."   
"It's the truth. I can't help it if your wife fancies me can I."   
"Serena wouldn't go anywhere near you."   
"Would she not we'll soon see about that won't we."   
"Listen to me and listen good. I am only going to say this once. Stay away from Serena or your going to regret it. Hey sweetheart I'm going now. Grandma Addie or Grandma Pam will be picking you up tonight OK."   
"Ok Momma bye." Poppy went to sit down with her friends.   
"I'm watching you Miss Shaw." Bernie said as she walked out of the classroom


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Ric is Serena about." Bernie said as she walked onto the ward where Serena works at St James.   
"She's around here somewhere. Ah there she is Serena." Ric shouted as she walked off.   
"Hey what are you doing here. Are the kids alright?"   
"Yeah yeah there fine. Look can we go somewhere more private we have a problem."   
"Sure we can use my office." Serena said as she looked worried wondering what the problem might be. "So what's the problem."   
"It's Miss Shaw."   
"What about her." Serena rolled her eye's at the sound of her name.   
"She said she never asked you out."  
"What."   
"She said you asked her out."   
"The lying little shit. I wouldn't do that Bernie and you know that."   
"I know you wouldn't. But we need to do something about her Serena. Because I didn't think she is going to stop pursuing you."   
"What are we gonna do."   
"We need to go and see Mrs Ramsden and tell her what Miss Shaw has been saying."   
"Ok when."  
"I rang her on my way over here and she can see us at 10.00 this morning."   
"I can't just leave work. And you need to be at work too."   
"I already rang them. I've put an emergency day in. Look dont you want this nipping on the bud."   
"Of course I do. Wait there I'll go and see if Ric can manage without me." Serana said as she went over and spoke to Ric. Bernie watched as Serena talked to Ric. There was no way she would ask Miss Shaw on a date. Not after everything we have been through together. I refuse to believe it she thought to herself." Right I'm ready when you are." Serena said as she came into the office and grabbed her bag and coat.   
"Let's go then." Bernie held Serena's hand as they left the hospital. 

They both pulled up outside the school behind of each other and got out of their cars.   
"Let's get this over with shall we." Serena said nervously as they walked through the main doors.   
"Hi we've come to see Mrs Ramsden." Bernie said as they stood at reception.   
"Have you got an appointment." the receptionist said.   
"Yes for 10.00."   
"Do you want to take a seat and and I'll let Mrs Ramsden know that your here."   
"Thanks." Bernie and Serena went and sat on the chairs. Bernie took Serena's hand in hers and squeezed.   
"It's OK don't look so nervous."   
"What if she doesn't believe me. What if she believes Miss Shaw."   
"She won't. Calm down."   
"Excuse me." The receptionist said as she walked over to them. "Are you Poppy Wolfes Mummies?"   
"Yes we are." Serena said. "Is Poppy OK?"   
"Come with me please." the receptionist lead them through to into Mrs Ramsdens office where they found Mrs Ramsden kneeled in front of a sobbing Poppy.   
"Hey baby what's wrong."   
Serena ran over to Poppy and scooped her up in her arms. 

"Mummy." Poppy cried as she held onto Serena tightly.   
"It's OK baby. What's wrong with her?"   
"Mummy I've told Mrs Ramsden everything."   
"About what sweetheart." She said as she sat down and put Poppy onto her knee.   
"About Miss Shaw and what she's been doing to you. I'm sorry I had to tell someone. Because I didn't want Miss Shaw to hurt you again Mummy."   
"It's Ok sweetheart. That is actually what we had come to see you about."   
"So everything Poppy has said is true."   
"Probably our daughter doesn't lie." Mrs Ramsden passed Serena a piece of paper with everything that Poppy had told her Miss Shaw. "That's all true."   
"Then this morning I pulled Miss Shaw up and she told me that it was Serena who had asked her out for date. Which is a complete load of rubbish. Which I told her it was. You have to do something about her before I do something myself. I won't having her upsetting my wife and daughter no way. "Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around them both.   
"Leave it with me. I will sort it. Why don't you take Poppy home for the rest of the day."   
"You stay here while I go and get her coat and rucksack." Bernie smiled as she kissed Poppy on the head before leaving the office.  
"Mrs Wolfe why didn't you come and tell me when Miss Shaw started saying things to you."  
"I don't know. I just thought it was a bit of fun she was having at first. But then it more intense."  
"And then she grabbed you when you tried to leave the other day."   
"Yes she did. In front of Poppy too."   
"That's what Poppy said."   
"Here sweetheart put your coat on." Bernie said as she came back into the office.   
"As you know I will have to speak to Miss Shaw and get her side of the story."   
"Why do you it's gonna be a pack of lies anyway."   
"Those are the rules Ms Wolfe."  
"Fine come on let's get out of here."   
"Bye Mrs Ramsden."   
"Bye Poppy."   
"Will she be able to come to school Monday."   
"I'll let you know once I have spoken to Miss Shaw."   
"Ok thanks you for seeing us Mrs Ramsden." Serena said as they got to the office door.   
"No problem. I just hope I can sort it for you."   
"So do I." Serena smiled as they all left the school.  
"Did I do a good thing mummy." Poppy said as Serena out her into her car seat.   
"You did a very brave thing today baby."  
"I did it for you Mummy."   
"I know you did." tears welled up in Serena's eyes as she talked. "I'm so very proud of you."  
"I love you Mummy."   
"I love you my baby girl." Serena smiled as she hugged Poppy. Before closing the door and driving home.


	18. Chapter 18

Come on baby jump out. "Serena said when they pulled up outside their house and Serena opened the car door. Poppy jumped into Serena's arms and wrapped her arms and legs around her." That's a nice hug. "She smiled.  
"I love you Mummy." Poppy whispered in Serena's ear.  
"I love you baby girl. You were very brave today."  
"Was I"  
"Yes you were." Bernie said as she came up behind them and kissed then both on the cheek. They all went in the house and Poppy went starlight in the lounge and put the TV on. Bernie followed Serena into the kitchen and held her close.  
“Everything is gonna be alright now.”  
“Is it. We all know that she is going to tell Mrs Ramsden a pack of lies. And what if she believes her and not us."  
"There is no way that Mrs Ramsden is going to take her word over ours."  
"If she does believe her then I want to put Poppy into another school. I don't want her around our daughter.  
"I don't want her around Poppy either. So if that's we have to do then we will do it."  
"I don't want to go to another school." Poppy said sadly as she strolled into the kitchen. "I have got friends there."  
"I know you have sweetheart but we might have to." Serana said as she picked Poppy up and sat her on the table.  
"I hate Miss Shaw."  
"We are not that keen on her either darling. But we'll just have to wait and see what happens."  
"Are you going to leave Momma?"  
"Of course I'm not going to leave Momma. Why would you say that."  
"Poppy why would you ask Mummy that. Its OK you can tell us."  
"Something Miss Shaw said."  
"What did she say baby."  
"She said that you were going to leave Momma and that you and her were going to be together."  
"I'll kill that women I swear to God." Bernie said angrily as she started to pace the kitchen.  
"Bernie calm down."  
"Calm down. That woman is going around telling our child that your going to leave me. No Serena I'm not having it."  
"Poppy you mustn't listen to anything that Miss Shaw says. I love Momma I would never leave her. Me and Momma are going to grow together."  
"Like Grandma Addie and Grandma Pam."  
"Yes exactly like them.  
"Good because I don't want you to split up."  
"We aren't sweetheart I promise." Serena smiled as she hugged Poppy. 

"Mummy." McKenzie said as she ran into her as soon as she walked onto the house.  
"Hello little man have you had a good day."  
"Yes. We've been to McDonald's."  
"Have you now. Thanks for picking him and keeping him here for a bit."  
"No problem we love having the kids you know that. Are you alright."  
"Not really." Serana said as she started to cry.  
"Don't cry Mummy." McKenzie said as he tried to wipe her tears away with his little hands. Serena smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"McKenzie why don't you go on the lounge and play while I talk to your Mummy for a bit." Adrienne said. McKenzie looked at Serena for reassurance.  
"It's OK sweetheart Mommy's alright you go and play."  
"Ok." He said as he left the kitchen.  
So are you going to tell us what's wrong." Serena told her parents everything that happened with Miss Shaw.  
"She better get the sack." Pam said as she held Serena's hand.  
"I can't believe she said those things to our Poppy. I better not ever see her."  
"Poppy was so brave today. Standing up for me. I am so proud of her. She must get her guts off her real mum."  
"Your her real mum."  
"But I'm not though am mum. I didn't give birth to her."  
"You have brought that girl up since she was six months old. You have been there for her. You have been the one who has sleepless nights when she has been sick. You and Bernie are her mommies and that will never change."  
"I couldn't imagine my life without her. Both the kids are my world mum."  
"I know they are. Remember when you said you hope that you can be as good a mum as us two."  
"I remember."  
"Well you are. You and Bernie are fantastic mums. Those kids couldn't wish for better parents."  
"And I couldn't wish for better kids. I love them so much."  
"We know you do sweetheart. And they love you both of you." Pam said as she hugged Serena. 

"What they up to." Bernie said as she put her arm Serena when she sat down on the sofa.  
"They are playing in Poppy's room."  
"I'll get it." Bernie walked to the front door. "Mrs Ramsden please come in."  
"Thanks you. I'm sorry for coming to your house. But I needed to tell you what's going off. I didn't want you wondering all weekend."  
"Please come through."  
"Mrs Wolfe."  
"Mrs Ramsden hi. Please sit down."  
"Thank you. Well I have spoken to Miss Shaw and she has denied everything."  
"Surprise surprise."  
"Bernie let her finish."  
"She said you have been coming onto her for weeks."  
"That's not true. I love my wife Mrs Ramsden. I would never cheat on her. My family are everything to me."  
"I know they are I can see that. Which is why I don't believe a single word that comes out of her mouth."  
"You don't believe her."  
"No I don't. I can see how much this has upset you all. Which is why I have spoken to the powers that be and they have agreed with my decision to sack her."  
You've sacked her. "  
"I have. It's all over Serena."  
"Thank god for that."Serena cried as Bernie put her arms around her.  
"So we can bring Poppy back to school on Monday."  
"Certainly. I'll leave you to it."  
"Thank you very much."  
"It's OK. No you stay there I'll see myself out. Enjoy the rest of your evening."  
"We will now." Bernie said as Mrs Ramsden left the house.  
"It's over it's finally over."  
"It is baby. We can get back to normal now." Bernie said as she kissed Serena.  
"I would never leave you Bernie."  
"I know. And I would never leave you." Serena kissed Bernie and snuggled into her.


	19. Chapter 19

1 year later

"Grandma Pam." McKenzie said as he ran out of the school door.   
"Hey handsome. Have you had a good day."   
"Yes I painted a picture look."   
"Wow that's fantastic."   
"That's Mummy, Momma, Poppy and me outside our house. And that's you and Grandma Adrienne at your house."   
"It's beautiful sweetheart."  
"Do you think Mummy and Momma will like it."   
"They will love it." Pam smiled as she hugged McKenzie. Let's go and get your sister shall we. She will be coming out in a minute. McKenzie took Pams hand as they went round to the other door to collect Poppy.   
"Where is Poppy?"   
"You know she is always the last one out McKenzie. She is probably talking as usual. Here she is. What have you been doing lady."   
"I was just talking Grandma."   
"You were right Grandma."   
"Right come on let's go shall we." McKenzie and Poppy walked in front hand in hand to the car. 

"Hello you two. How was school?" Adrienne said as they walked into the house.   
"Good. We had to wait for Poppy as usual."   
"Shut up Kenzie."   
"That's enough. Into the kitchen I've got you both a snack ready."   
"Yeah." the kids shouted as they ran into the kitchen.   
"Are you alright darling. You look as white as a sheet."   
"Am fine I've just got a bit of heartburn that's all. Pam kissed Adrienne on the cheek and went through to the kitchen.   
After the kids had eaten their snacks McKenzie and Adrienne went into the lounge while Poppy helped Pam load the dishwasher.   
As Pam stood up she felt like she couldn't breath and clutched her chest.   
"Grandma are you ok."   
"I'm fine baby I just." Then Pam collapsed on the floor.   
"Grandma what's wrong. GRANDMA ADDIE COME QUICK." Poppy shouted as she kneeled down beside Pam.   
"Poppy what's up. Oh my god Pam. Pam can you hear me. Poppy go get my phone of the sofa for me please and hurry."   
"Ok grandma."   
"Don't do this to me Pam." She cried and Poppy gave her the phone and she rang an ambulance.   
"What can I do Grandma."   
"Go and sit in the lounge with McKenzie and look out for the ambulance OK sweetheart."   
"Ok."   
"Pam it's alright darling the ambulance is on its way."   
"I love you." Pam croaked.   
"I love you. I love you so much." Adrienne kissed Pam on the head. 

"Grandma the ambulance is here."   
"Thank you darling." The ambulance got to work on Pam while Adrienne looked on worriedly.   
"Grandma give me your phone and I will ring Mummy." Poppy said as she took the phone and went and sat at the bottom of the bottom of the stairs.   
"Hi mum." Serena said as she answered the phone.   
"It's me'' mummy."   
"Hey baby girl are you OK."   
"Grandma Pam is poorly there is an ambulance here."   
"What's up with her."   
"I don't know. We were doing the pots and she just fell to the floor." Poppy cried.   
"Ok baby. Give the phone to one of the ambulance men I want to talk to them."   
"Ok. My mummy wants to talk to you."  
"My daughter is a doctor." Adrienne said.   
"Hello."   
"Hi Its Mrs Wolfe from Holby hospital."   
"Hi Mrs Wolfe it's Lewis."   
"What's wrong with my mum."   
"She's had a heart attack I think."   
"Can you bring her straight to AAU please."   
"Yes of course. We are just going to put her in the ambulance now. We will be there in about 15 minutes."   
"Ok thank you."   
"What about the kids."   
"Bring them too please."   
"Ok no problem." They loaded Pam onto the ambulance and made there way to the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

"Bernie thank god you've finished in theatre." Serena said as she ran up to her.   
"Serena what's wrong."   
"My mom is on her way in the ambulance men think she has had a heart attack." She cried.   
"Hey come here." Bernie hugged Serena.  
"I can't lose my mom Bernie i just can't."   
"We will do everything we can for her you know that."   
"We can't treat her Bernie. She's family."   
"There's Ric And Raf. She'll be in good hands I promise. I'll go and tell them OK."   
"Ok."   
"Ano it's a stupid thing to say but try not to worry." She kissed Serena and went into the office.   
"Mummy. The kids said together as the ambulance men brought Pam onto the ward. Serena grabbed them and hugged them.   
"Lou can you take care of these two for me please."   
"Yes of course."   
"Into the side room please." Ric said as he followed them in.   
"Mum it's best you wait out here till they check her over."   
"I need to be with her Serena."   
"I know you do. But let them do their jobs please. Come with me." Serena put her arm around her mum and they went into the office. They both sat down on the sofa and held hands. "What happened mum?"   
"She was in the kitchen with Poppy then the next thing Poppy is shouting me telling me to come quick. Poppy has been absolutely amazing Serena. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't been there. You should be so proud of her."   
"I've always been proud of her mum. I'm proud of both my baby's."   
"When can I go in and see her. I need to be with her."   
"Ric will come and get you. Bernie do you know what's happening."   
"Ric has taken her straight to theatre to put a stent in. Where's the kids?"   
"Lou is watching them."   
"Ok."   
"Bernie go and find them and make sure there alright."   
"Ok. Adrienne i'll go and find them. Serena ring me if you need me OK."   
"I will." Bernie kissed Serena and left the office.   
"You've got a good one there darling."   
"I know I have mum."   
"What am I going to do if I lose her." Adrienne cried.   
"Your not going to her lose her mum. Mom is a strong woman she's gonna be just fine." Serena hugged her mum tightly. 

"Momma." McKenzie shouted as Bernie saw the kids in pulses.   
"Hey are you both alright."   
"There fine. Poppy is a bit quiet though." Lou said as she ruffled the little girls hair.   
"I watched them now thanks Lou."   
"No problem. See you later ``kids."   
"Bye." Poppy carried on playing with the straw in her milkshake.   
"Poppy are you alright."   
"Is Grandma Pam going to die like Grandad Ralph did?"   
"Ric and Raf are going to do everything they can for her darling."   
"You didn't answer my question Momma."   
"Grandad Ralph was poorly for long time wasn't he."   
"Grandma Pam isn't going to die Poppy. They are taking us to the seaside on Saturday." McKenzie said as she got of his chair and climbed up on Bernie’s knee. "Isn't that right Momma."   
"I think Grandma Pam will have to take you another day. When she is feeling better mate."   
"I want to see mummy now." Poppy said as she stood up. "  
"Ok come on then. What have you got there mate."   
"A picture I made at school for you and Mummy."   
"That's beautiful dude. I love it."   
"Do you think Mummy will like it."   
"She'll love it matey." Bernie kissed McKenzie on the top of his as they walked back to AAU. 

"Where's Mummy?" Poppy said as they got to the office and there was nobody In there.   
"She is probably in with Grandma. You two wait here and don't move. I'll go and see if I can find her." Bernie walked to side room and saw Adrienne sat at the side of Pam who was unconscious. And Serena was stood at the foot of the bed crying.   
"Ric what's happening with Pam?"   
"We have put in stent. But it's not looking good Bernie." Ric put his hand on her shoulder as he walked off.   
"Serena." Bernie said as she walked into the side room.   
"It's not looking good."   
"Ano Ric has just told me. Poppy wants to see you."   
"Mum I'm just going to see if the kids alright."   
"Ok love." Adrienne said sadly as she lifted Pams hand and kissed it.   
"Mummy is Grandma Pam alright?" Poppy said as she ran to Serena's arms.   
"She's very poorly baby. I hear from Grandma Addie that you was a very brave girl today." Serena put Poppy on her knee and kissed her.   
"I just helped Grandma's."   
"I know you did and I am so very proud of you. Come here McKenzie." Serena lifted him and he snuggled into her side.   
"Mummy I made this for you and Momma at school."   
"Darling that is beautiful."  
"Thats all of us at our house. And that Grandma's at their house." Serena took the picture off of McKenzie and stroked the faces of what was supposed to be Pam and Adrienne and burst into tears.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mummy don't cry." McKenzie said sadly. "I didn't mean to upset you." He said with tears in his eyes.  
"Baby you haven't upset me. Your picture is beautiful. I'll tell you what. We get home I will get a frame and we can hang up in the lounge. What do you think."  
"Yes please." Serena kissed the little boy and held both kids close to her.  
"Mummy I need a wee." McKenzie said as he started wiggling next to her.  
"Come on mate I'll take you." Bernie said as she took his hand.  
"You're scared aren't you mummy?" Poppy said as she kissed Serena on the cheek and put her arms around her neck.  
"Yeah baby girl I am."  
"Grandma Pam won't be going to live with baby Jesus yet will she."  
"I hope not sweetheart. But we don't know what is going to happen. She is very poorly."  
"I should have done more to help."  
"Hey you helped your Grandma's a lot. Grandma Addie said she wouldn't have known what to do without you. And I don't know what I would do without you baby."  
"I'm not leaving you mummy. I am staying with you and Momma."  
"Good because I love you and McKenzie so much. I knew the first minute I saw you that I was going to love you forever."  
"You mean when I was born."  
"Something like that."Serena said nervously."  
"Was I a beautiful baby?"  
"Sweetheart you are still beautiful."  
"Like you and Momma."  
"Your mine and Momma's little girl and you always be. Whatever happens ok." Serena cried as held Poppy close to her chest.  
"What do you mean whatever happens."  
"The thing is Poppy I didn't."  
"Are you two alright." Adrienne said as she came into the office and interrupted what Serena was going to say. 

"Mummy's upset Grandma."  
"We all are sweetie. Why don't you go sit with mom for a bit I'll watch this beauty for you." Adrienne smiled as she took Poppy off Serena's knee.  
"Ok." Serena kissed Poppy and Adrienne on the cheek as she left the office and went to the side room. She sat down on the chair and held Pams hand.  
"Mom it's Serena. Can you hear me. Please don't leave us. We need you. I need you." Serena cried as she kissed Pams hand. You have been there for me since the day I was born. I couldn't have wished for a better mom. And I'm sorry I said all those awful things when I wanted to find my dad. I didn't really need him at all did I. Because you're my mom and dad all rolled into one. If ever mum said no to me when I was growing up. I knew that I only had to come to you and I would get it. You spoiled me rotten do you remember. Mom I love you so much. I need you in my life. "She sobbed as she felt an arm rest on her shoulder." Oh baby I don't think I ever been this scared in my whole life. "Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie's waist.  
"It's alright darling I'm here for you."  
"I just feel helpless. I want to help her but I can't."  
"Your mom is in the best possible hands."  
"They have been together for over 35 years. How is mum going to cope if she loses her."  
"We'll all be there for her. We're a family we will always be there for one another."  
"All this has got me thinking."  
"What about.?"  
"About what I would do I anything happened to you." She sobbed. "Or how you would cope if you lost me. I don't think I would want to be here without you."  
"Hey I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Not for a long time anyway." Bernie kneeled in front of Serena.  
"I love you with all my heart Bernie."  
"I love you too my darling. I always have and I always will." Bernie kissed Serena and hugged her close. 

As they were hugging when Pams machine started to go off.  
"Bernie she's arrested." Serena screamed as she pressed the emergency button. Everyone came running in an Raf started CPR.  
"Please don't let her die."  
"Bernie take Serena out please."  
"Come on baby."  
"I'm not going anywhere I need to be with my mom." "Serena said as she tried to push Bernie’s hands away.  
"Serena come on we will just be in the way." Bernie said as she took Serena's hand and took her outside.  
"No Bernie I need to be in there."  
"There is nothing we can do. Just let them do their jobs."  
"Serena what's happening." Adrienne said as she came running out of the office.  
"Mom arrested she isn't breathing." Adrienne went to go in the room but Bernie grabbed her arm.  
"Adrienne you can't you go in there they are working on her."  
"Mummy is Grandma dead?" Poppy cried as she clung to Serena.  
"Her heart has stopped but Ric and Raf are helping her."  
"Will they make her heart work again Mummy." McKenzie said with tears in his eyes.  
"There going to try baby." Serena kneeled down and took both children into her arms.


	22. Chapter 22

"What are they doing in there." Adrienne said as she made her way over to the side room.   
"Mum let them do their job. Mom is in the best hands really. Ah here's Ric. No don't look at me like that Ric." Serena said as she put her to her mouth."  
"I'm so sorry Adrienne, Serena. I'm afraid Pam has died. The damage to heart was too severe."   
"Noooooo." Adrienne screamed at the top of her voice as she sank to the floor. Serena got down on the floor with her and wrapped her arms her mum. "She can't be gone Serena she can't."   
"Grandma do you want a hug." Poppy said as she kiss Adrienne's head.   
"I would love a hug off my favourite granddaughter."   
"I'm your only granddaughter." Adrienne smiled tearfully as she wrapped her arms around Poppy and cried. "We will take care of you won't we mummy."   
"We will baby." Serena kissed Poppy on the cheek as McKenzie climbed on her knee.   
"I want to see her. I want to see me wife."   
"I'll take you." Ric said as Adrienne got up off the floor.   
"I'll come with you mum."   
"No you stay with the kids. I want to be on my own with her."   
"Ok." Adrienne followed Ric into the side room where she broke down as soon as she saw Pam laying there. "She looks peaceful."   
"She wasn't in any pain Adrienne."  
"Can you leave us alone please."   
"Sure. You can stay with her for as long as you like."   
"Thank you." Adrienne sat down on the bed as Ric left the room. 

"Come on Pam. Stop messing now you can wake up please wake up." Adrienne sobbed as she laid down on the bed and put her arm across Pam's waist. "You promised you would never leave me and Serena you promised. I need you. I have always needed you. You are the love of my life. My soulmate. I worshipped the ground you walked on. And now your gone. And I don't know how I'm going to cope without you. And God knows how our daughter is going to cope. Serena thinks the world of you. And so does Bernie. Our grandchildren love you to bits. The day I met you was one of the best days of my. I know from the minute I saw you that you were the one for me. And then when Serena came along, everything was perfect. We were a little family. I'm going to miss you. I love you so much and I always will. "Adrienne closed her eyes and held onto Pam.   
Serena outside the window watching with tears streaming down her face. Bernie came up behind her and put her arms around her waist.   
"My mum is on her way she is going to take the kids to hers for the night."   
"No I want them with me."   
"Serena it's late and there both getting tired. Mum will bring them back first thing in the morning."   
"Ok." Serena said as turned back to look through the window at her mums. "How are we going to get her through this."  
"With care and a lot of love. Because we all love them."   
"I can't believe I'm never going to see my mom again. It's stupid isn't it that a kid you think your mums are always going to be there. And then they just go." Serena cried as she turned around and hugged Bernie. 

"Bernie." June said as she walked onto the ward. "Serena come here, darling." She said as she held out her arms and held Serena. "I am so sorry for your loss my love. We are all here for you. If there's anything you need just say alright."  
"Thanks."  
"Grandma June." Poppy said as her and McKenzie came out of the office with Lou. "Grandma Pam has gone to live with baby Jesus in heaven with Grandad Ralph."   
"I know sweetheart. Are you alright."   
"Come here you two." Serena kneeled down and held both kids in her arms. "Your going to stay with Grandma June tonight OK."   
"I want to stay with you mummy."   
"I don't know how long we are going to be here for, baby. And it's way past yours and McKenzie's bedtime. Grandma June will bring you back in the morning."   
"Ok."   
"I love you both so much." Serena cried as she held them close.   
"We love you too Mummy." They both said. The kids both gave Bernie a hug and left the hospital with June.   
"How are we supposed to get mum to leave her here."   
"I don't know baby. Let's leave her be for a bit."  
"I could do with a strong coffee."   
"Let's go and have a walk to pulses then. Then when we come back we will try and your take your mum back to ours with us yes."   
"Ok. Bernie."   
"Yes."  
"Promise you won't ever leave me."   
"I'll never leave you not ever." Bernie kissed her and put her arms around Serena as they walked down to get a coffee.


	23. Chapter 23

When Bernie and Serena had their coffee they made their way back to AAU. Serena looked through the window and saw that Adrienne was still laid on the bed holding Pam.   
"How are we going to get her home.?"   
"There's no rush let her stay with her as long as she wants. Why don't you go in and say goodbye."   
"Ok." Serena kissed Bernie and quietly went into the side room. She sat down on the chair and stroked Adrienne's hair.   
"Are you alright sweetheart?" Adrienne said as she got off the bed and wrapped her arms around Serena.   
"I've been better mum."  
"Where's my beautiful grandkids?"   
"Bernie’s mum has taken them to hers for the night. They were getting tired."   
"I can't believe she's gone. I keep thinking she's gonna open her eyes and ask what all the bloody fuss is about."   
"I wish she would mum." Serena cried as she clung onto Adrienne.   
"So do I my darling girl. So do I." They both cried as they held each other.   
"We are going to have to go home soon mum."   
"I don't think I go back into that house. Not yet anyway."   
"We're not letting you. Your coming back to ours no arguments."  
"Are you sure."   
"Absolutely. We are going to take care of you mum I promise. We are a family and family's stick together."  
"Thank you darling. I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena said as they both took one of Pam's hands and kissed it.

"How is she?" Bernie said as Serena got into bed and cuddled up to Bernie.   
"Not good obviously. I did ask her if she wanted me to stay with her in the spare room tonight but she said no."   
"She probably just wants some time to herself."   
"I'm going to miss my mom so much."   
"I know you are darling. We all are. We all love her."   
"Mom was the first person I told about you. I was so scared when I told her about you. I don't even know why because I can't ever remember her shouting at me not ever. I was so confused back then. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Mom asked me I loved you and had to tell her the truth. Because I do love you Bernie. I love you so much."  
"I love you too."   
"I can't believe how far we have come since then."   
"I know. Who would have thought that me Bernie Wolfe who didn't do relationships. Would end up married to the most gorgeous woman in the world. And have the two most beautiful children in the world."  
"I love our life Bernie."   
"You and me both gorgeous. You and me both." They held onto each other as sleep finally came. 

"It's only us." Bernie’s mum said as they came through the front door.   
"Hello my darlings. Have you been good for Grandma."   
"Yes we are always good Momma." Poppy said as her and McKenzie both tried to get up on Bernie’s knee.   
"Of course you are gorgeous."   
"How's Adrienne?"   
"She hasn't come down yet."  
"Where's Mummy?"   
"In the shower."   
"Can I go up to her."   
"No let your Mummy have a shower in peace Poppy she won't be long.   
"Did any of you manage to get any sleep?"   
"Not much it was nearly 4 when we got home. Adrienne took herself off to spare room them me and Serena were in bed for talking for a bit."   
"Mummy." Poppy jumped off the chair and ran into Serena's arms.   
"Hello baby girl."   
"Are you alright Mummy?" McKenzie said as Serena wrapped her arms around him too.   
"I'm OK little man. I feel better now my babies are here with me." She said as she held both of them closed and kissed them.   
"Hey Adrienne."   
"Morning."   
"Do you want a cuppa?"   
"I'd love one thanks Bernie." Adrienne said as she sat at the side of Bernie’s mum and they gave each other a hug.   
"I need to talk to you all about something."  
"Kids why don't you two go in the lounge and watch TV."   
"No Bernie they need to hear this too. Last night I did a lot of thinking and I know nothing is going to be the same again with Pam. I don't think I can carry on living in that house without her."   
"So what you saying that you want to sell the house mum."   
"Amongst other things."   
"What other things?"   
"Well you and Bernie can have the cottage in France. You can keep it or sell it I'm not really bothered."  
"Mum you love that cottage."   
"I won't be stepping foot inside of it ever again. I am going to be moving away Serena."   
"Moving. Moving where."   
"I've always fancied living in America.   
"Mum you can't live in America."   
"I can do anything I want. If my wife's death has told me anything it's to make the most of what little time I might have left."  
"Mum your family is here."   
"You can all come out and see me whenever you want my darling."   
"No. No. No." Serena said as she stood up and started to pace the room."If you do this. If you go to America you are never going to see any of us again."   
"Serena don't say that. You 4 are everything to me."   
"No we're not because if we were you wouldn't even think about buggering off to the other side of the world."   
"Serena hear me out please."   
"No mum. You have two choices. Stay and keep us or go and lose us the choice is yours." Serena cried as she ran out of the kitchen and upstairs.


	24. Chapter 24

"Serena are you ok?" Bernie said as she went into their bedroom and sat at the side of Serena on the bed.   
"I'm just grand Bernie. My mom has died and my mum wants to move away from us all. Live couldn't be any better." Serena snapped as she sat up.   
"I'm sorry that was a stupid question to ask."   
"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. None of this is your fault." Serena rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"Serena you didn't mean what you said to your mum did you?"   
"I meant every word. If she goes to America then she loses us and that's it."   
"She thinks the world of us Serena."   
"Absolutely not enough if she can just bugger of America and leave us."   
"We can go and visit."   
"I don't want to just go visit her a couple of times a year. I want here with us. I need her here with us Bernie. I have already lost one mom today I don't want to lose another."   
"If you carry on with this threat then you might just lose another." Bernie said as she stood up and left the room. Serena followed Bernie downstairs and stood at the lounge door when she saw Adrienne sat on the sofa with the Poppy and McKenzie cuddled up to her watching a film.   
"How can you even think about stopping your mum from seeing them?" Bernie said quietly as she stood behind Serena. "Poppy and McKenzie love her so much."   
"Serena." Adrienne said as she turned her head to look at her daughter.   
"Enjoy your time with them. It might be one of your last." Serena glared at her as she stormed off. Bernie shrugged her shoulders as she followed her into the kitchen.   
"Grandma I don't want to stop seeing you." Poppy said as her bottom started to wobble.   
"I'm not going to let that happen sweetheart I promise. I'll talk to your Mummy OK."   
"Ok." Poppy snuggled back up to Adrienne and held her tightly. 

The kids never left Adrienne side for the rest of the evening.   
"Come on you two time for bed." Serena said as she went into the lounge   
"I want Grandma to take me to bed."   
"Me too." McKenzie said as he climbed on Adrienne's knee.   
"It's OK I'll take them."   
"Do what you like you will do anyway." Serena snapped as got her coat on and walked out of the house.   
"Where's she gone." Bernie said.   
"I don't know, she just got her coat and took off."   
"I better go and get her."   
"Bernie I'd leave her to cool down if I were you. Come on you two you heard what mummy said time for bed." Adrienne smiled as she took the kids upstairs. 

"Large Shiraz please." Serena said as she sat down at the bar.   
"Let me get that for you." A man said as he stood at the side of Serena.   
"Patrick hi." She smiled.   
"I would ask how your are but my mum told about what happened yesterday. I'm sorry for your lose Serena. I really liked your mom."   
"Thanks. Fancy joining me for a drink?"   
"Sure why not. Pint of larger as well please."   
"Do you want to sit down at a table?"   
"Yes course." Patrick smiled as found a table. "So how's Bernie?"   
"Don't pretend you care Patrick. You haven't spoken to her for over 6 years."   
"I still can't quite believe that you two are still together and with kids."   
"Who you've never even seen."   
"I know. I do feel bad about not seen my little niece and nephew."   
"Do you really."   
"Yes course I do. My mum always talks about them. She says they great kids."   
"I think so but then again I'm am their mum."   
"I wanted all that. Marriage, kids. I wanted all that with you Serena."   
"Patrick don't. I'm sorry how things turned I am really. But I couldn't help my feelings. I love Bernie."   
"I know you do. And she clearly loves you I've never known Bernie stick to one woman for more than 5 minutes let alone over 6 years." Serena and Patrick sat talking and drinking for a little longer when Serena looked at her watch.   
"I better book a taxi and get home."   
"I'll wait outside with you till it comes."   
"It's alright."   
"No I'll wait with you." Patrick smiled as they went outside. "It was really good to see you again Serena."   
"You too." Serena smiled as Patrick leaned forward and tried to kiss her but Serena pushed him away before he got the chance. "What the hell are you doing?"   
"I thought you wanted me to kiss you."   
"Well you thought wrong didn't you. Look Patrick it's been nice seeing and chatting with you but that's all."   
"I still love you Serena. Surely you must know that."   
"No I don't. I'm sorry Patrick you're wasting your time. I'm with Bernie and I'm staying with Bernie.   
"Bernie need never know Serena."   
"Need never know about what?"   
"About me and you."   
"There is no me and you."   
"Come on Serena. I want you. I want you so much. Come back to my place and sleep with me."   
"You haven't got a cat in hells chance mate. That's my taxi. Goodbye Patrick." Serena said as she got into her taxi and drove away.


	25. Chapter 25

When Serena got home the house was in darkness. She went into the kitchen and opened a bottle of Shiraz. And went in the lounge and sat down. As she drank her wine she thought about Patrick. What a cheek coming onto me like that she chucked to herself. Oh god Bernie can't ever find out she will hit the roof. Serena pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa laid down and went to sleep.  
"Momma why is mummy asleep on the sofa?" Poppy said as she sat down at the kitchen table.   
"I don't know, she just is. Where's your brother?"   
"He's upstairs with Grandma. We slept with Grandma last night to look after her."   
"I know you did sweetheart. That was so lovely of you both." Bernie smiled as she kissed the top of Poppy's head.  
"Momma doesn't Mummy love Grandma anymore?"   
"Of course she does. She's just upset about Grandma Pam dying.   
"But she has been so horrible to Grandma Addie. It's not her fault Grandma Pam has died."   
"It's a bit more complicated than that Poppy." Adrienne said as her and McKenzie sat down.   
"I don't understand Grandma. Why does Mummy want to keep me and Kenzie away from you."   
"I don't know sweetheart."   
"Yes you do don't lie." Serena snapped as she strolled into the kitchen looking rough from the night before.   
"Serena not in front of the kids."   
"Why not they have a right to know that their Grandma is buggering off to the other side of the world."   
"Don't do this Serena you four are my world."   
"NO WE'RE NOT." Serena shouted. If we were you wouldn't even think about leaving us."  
"Stop Mummy. Please stop shouting at Grandma ." Poppy cried as she ran off upstairs.   
"You happy now are you." Bernie said as she went to follow Poppy.   
"No I'll go." Serena said as she followed Poppy. 

"Poppy." Serena said as she went into Poppy's room and found her crying on her bed.   
"Go away Mummy."   
"Sweetheart I'm so sorry for shouting."   
"Why do you hate Grandma so much?   
"Baby I don't hate Grandma."   
"Then why do you keep shouting at her Mummy. We are supposed to be looking after Grandma now Grandma Pam has gone. And you keep making her cry."   
"Come here baby please." Serena cried as she reached out her arms and Poppy snuggled into her.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes darling."   
"Don't keep us away from Grandma. We love her."   
"I know you do. I love her too so much."   
"When you go downstairs will you give Grandma a big hug and say your sorry."   
"Why don't we go down now."   
"Come on then Mummy." Poppy smiled as she took Serena's hand and dragged her downstairs. 

"Can I talk to you in the lounge please." Serena said when they got downstairs.   
"Sure." Adrienne followed Serena. As soon as they got into the lounge Serena wrapped her arms around Adrienne and hugged her tightly.   
"I'm so sorry mum." She cried "I don't want to lose you I really don't."   
"I don't want to lose either my darling. I love you so much."   
"I love you too. Your the only mum I have got left." Adrienne stroked Serena's face as they parted. "I'm sorry about all the things I said I didn't mean any of it. If you want to go to America then I won't stop you. But I'm warning you. We will be coming to see you all the time."   
"You won't need to. I'm not going. I did a lot of thinking last night. As I held McKenzie and Poppy in my arms as they slept I just knew I couldn't leave them. And I can't leave you. You four are everything to me."   
"Your not going."   
"I'm not going. I do still want to sell the house though and get something a bit smaller. Maybe you can help me choose something."   
"I'd like that. I'm so glad you are staying. I love you so very much."   
"I love you too. No matter how old you are, you will always be my little girl." They both cried as they hugged each other again.


	26. Chapter 26

Later that evening Serena and Bernie were cuddled up on the sofa watching TV. McKenzie was sat in the middle of them. While Poppy sat on Adrienne's knee on the chair.   
"Who fancies a takeaway." Serena said as the programme finished.   
"Yes takeaway." Poppy said excitedly as she jumped off Adrienne's knee and climbed up on Serena's. "Can I have pizza Mummy?"   
"You can have whatever you want. McKenzie what do you want darling?"   
"Pizza same as Poppy."   
"Ok. Mum?"   
"Pizza is good for me sweetheart."   
"Pizza all round then." Bernie said as she got out her phone to order.   
"Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"No pineapple."   
"Yuk." Poppy laughed.   
"I like pineapple on my pizza Mummy." McKenzie said.   
"See at least our son has taste."   
"One ham and pineapple pizza and 1 margarita and 2 ham and mushroom."   
"Great. Right who is having a bath first?"  
"Poppy."   
"McKenzie." They both said together as they pointed at each other.   
"McKenzie your first. Come on darling."   
"I'll bath them." Adrienne said.   
"Are you sure."   
"Yeah come on you two."   
"Ok."  
"McKenzie."   
"Yes Mummy."   
"You need to put shower gel on the sponge and actually let it touch your body."   
"I know that."   
"Then why is the sponge always dry when I go in the bathroom after you have been in."   
"I will make sure he washes properly." Adrienne said as she followed them both upstairs. 

"Do you want a bite Mummy." McKenzie laughed as he held a slice of pizza up to Serena's mouth.   
"No thank you darling. I'm fine with what I have got."   
"Mummy doesn't know what she's missing does she son. Give us a kiss Serena." Bernie smirked as she puckered up.   
"No way." Serena put her hand over Bernie’s mouth."Not till you have cleaned your teeth.   
"Spoilsport. Just you wait till later."She whispered into Serena's ear.   
"Is that a promise."   
"Oh yeah." Bernie squeezed Serena's leg then held her hand. Adrienne smiled as she saw the love that Serena and Bernie had for one another. She finished her pizza and stood up.   
"Where you off to mum?"   
"I think I'm going to have an early night."   
"Ok. Night mum ." Serena hugged Adrienne.   
"Goodnight my darling girl. I love you."   
"I love you."   
"Night kids."   
"Night Grandma."   
"It's bedtime for you two when you finished eating."   
"Oh Momma."   
"Never mind oh Momma. Eat up."

After supper had been eaten and the kids where all tucked up in Serena was just about to go downstairs when she heard Adrienne crying.   
"Mum." Serena whispered as she opened the bedroom door and went and laid on the bed beside her bed. "It doesn't feel the same without mom doesn't it."   
"No sweetheart it doesn't. I miss her so much."   
"I know you do. So do I."   
"I'm so glad your staying. We need you. I need you. For when the tough times start."   
"What tough times."   
"When the kids start adolescents for a starter. And then there is the A word which is more then likely to pop up sooner or lately."   
"Not necessarily."   
"Mum of course it is. It's only a matter of time till Poppy finds out that I didn't give birth to her. And then what."   
"Whatever happens darling. Poppy will always love you. You are her mummy and you always will be."   
"I hope so because I couldn't bare to lose her. Poppy and McKenzie are everything to me."   
"I know they are. Just like you, Bernie and the kids are everything to me."   
"I couldn't love Poppy anymore if I'd have given birth to her myself. I love my babies so much."   
"We all do." Come here sweetheart. "Adrienne said as she held Serena close to her. Outside the bedroom Poppy had sneaked out of her bed and heard every word that had just been said.


	27. Chapter 27

Poppy ran into her bedroom got in bed and put the duvet over her head and started to cry. My mummy isn't my mummy she thought to herself as she cried. A little while later Poppy crept out of bed and sneaked into Serena and Bernie’s room as they slept. Poppy had tears in her eyes as she watched them sleep.   
"I love you." She whispered as she left the bedroom.   
The next morning McKenzie was the first person to get up. He ran onto Poppy's room first like he did most days but she wasn't in bed. I bet she is in Grandma's bed he thought to himself as ran to Adrienne's room.   
"Morning McKenzie." Adrienne smiled as she sat up in bed reading.  
"Morning is Poppy in here with you Grandma?"   
"No love she isn't. Maybe she is in your Mummies bedroom."   
"I'll go and look." McKenzie said as he ran to Serena and Bernie’s room. "Is Poppy in here with you?"   
"No she will probably be in bed."   
"She isn't. I've looked. And she isn't in with Grandma either. Serena and Bernie jumped out of bed and ran in Poppy's bedroom.   
"POPPY. POPPY." Serena shouted as she looked under the bed and in the wardrobe.   
"I'll go and look downstairs." Bernie said "POPPY COME ON THIS ISN'T FUNNY." she shouted as she looked downstairs.   
"POPPY WE AREN'T PLAYING DARLING. POPPY." Serena came running downstairs.   
"I don't think she's playing."  
"What."  
"She's not here."   
"Where's our little girl Bernie?"   
"I don't know."  
"She's definitely not upstairs I have looked." Adrienne said as she walked into the lounge.   
"No. No. No. We need to call the police."   
"Adrienne will you ring them please. I'm going to go look for her on the car."   
"Yeah sure."   
"I'm coming with you."  
"No Serena you stay here in case she comes back."   
"No way I can't sit here nothing when my baby girl is out there. Mum watch McKenzie please."   
"Ok I'll call the police now."   
"Mummy."   
"Yes McKenzie."   
"Bring my sister home please." McKenzie cried.   
"We'll do our best sweetheart  
I love you." Serena kissed McKenzie as they left the house. 

They got in the car and started to drive slowly down the end of the street.   
"Why would she do this Bernie. Why would she run away?"   
"I don't know love. We'll find her. She can't have gone far."   
"Anyone could have picked her up. Bernie she is 5 years old she's just a baby. She's our baby." Serena cried.   
"We'll find her. Bernie cried as she stopped the car and hugged Serena.   
"I can't lose her Bernie. I just can't."   
"None of us can. We all love Poppy to bits."   
"Where is she. Where's my little girl?"  
"We won't stop looking until we find her alright."   
"Ok." Bernie kissed Serena before starting the car again.   
They drove around for another couple of hours when they saw a crowd of people and a police car outside a cafe.   
"What's going on over there." Serena said anxiously.   
"I don't know." Bernie looked worried.   
"Stop the car." Serena jumped out of the car and went over to the crowd of people. "Excuse me what's happening."   
"A little girl wondered in the cafe on her own." Serena ran towards the door.   
"Excuse me madam you can't go in there."A police officer said.   
"I think it's my daughter. We have been looking for her for the last 2 hours."   
"Look let us just see if it's our daughter please." Bernie said.   
"Come through. What's your daughters name."   
"Poppy she's 5 years old." Serena said as they got nearer. 

"MUMMY." Poppy turned around as she heard Serena's voice.   
"Poppy." Serena and Poppy ran to each other. Serena picked Poppy up and hugged her tightly. Serena thought her legs were going to go she sat down on a chair. "I love you. I love. I love you." Serena sobbed as she peppered Poppy's little face with kisses. Bernie wrapped her arms around them both as they sat hugging each other.   
"Me and Mummy love you so much Poppy."   
"What made you run away baby."   
"I heard you and Grandma talking. I heard you say that you weren't my real Mummy."   
"I am your Mummy."   
"Did you carry me in your belly?"   
"No sweetheart I didn't."   
"Then how can you be my mummy."   
"Bernie help me out."   
"Poppy me and Mummy fostered you when you were a baby."   
"Didn't my real Mummy want me."   
"Yes of course she did sweetheart. But unfortunately your mummy had to go just like Grandad Ralph and Grandma Pam."   
"She died."   
"Yes darling she did. And your Mummy she was looking after you while we tried to make your birth mummy better."  
"But you couldn't."   
"No angel we couldn't."   
"And I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you baby. So me and Bernie decided to Foster you. And then when you were one we adopted you. Just because I didn't give birth to you baby doesn't mean that I don't love you just as much I love McKenzie. Everyone loves you Poppy. McKenzie loves you. Grandma Addie and Grandma Joan loves you."  
"They do."   
"Of course they do. Me and Momma love you and McKenzie so very much. You two are our entire world."  
"I love you both too mummy." Poppy cried as she put Serena's face in her little chubby hands. "I'm sorry I ran away mummy."   
"Just promise me you will never ever do that again to ma and Momma. You scared us baby."   
"I won't." Poppy said as she kissed Bernie and Serena and wrapped her arms around them both.


	28. Chapter 28

As Bernie drove Serena and Poppy back home she looked through the mirror and saw them cuddling in the back. Serena had her head rested on Poppy's. And every now and then would kiss the top of her head.   
"Home sweet Home." Bernie said as she pulled up.   
"Come on, let's get in you inside. Grandma and McKenzie will be wanting to see you." Serena said as she got out of the car and got Poppy out. Poppy wrapped her arms and legs around Serena tightly.   
"I'm glad your my Mummy." She whispered into Serena's ear.   
"So am I baby. Me and Momma love you so much."   
"I love you too both too."   
"Come on sweetie let's get you in." Bernie kissed Poppy's on the cheek as Serena carried her up the steps and inside.   
"Poppy oh thank God you are alright." Adrienne cried as she took the little girl off Serena and hugged her. "We have all been so worried about you."   
"I'm sorry Grandma."   
"You mustn't do that ever again darling it's very dangerous."   
"I won't I promise."  
"Poppy your back."   
"Hey McKenzie." Poppy hugged her little brother.   
"I've just put the Lion King on. Do you want to come and watch it with me?"   
"Yeah sure." They both walked into the lounge hand in hand. 

"Are you two alright."   
"We are now. I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life mum." Serena cried and Adrienne held her.   
"It's OK she is safe now. Why don't I make us a cuppa."   
"Yes please." They all walked into the kitchen and Serena and Bernie sat down.   
"What made her do it."   
"She overheard me and you talking last night about her been adopted."   
"Oh no."   
"Oh yes. She's didn't think she was part of this family "   
"But she is we all love her to bits."   
"I know that. And hopefully she does now too."  
"We had to explain everything to her about her mum dying and everything." Bernie said as she took the teas off Adrienne.   
"How did that go down."   
"Better than we expected actually."   
"Hopefully that's the end of it now mum."   
"Let's hope so."   
"I'll go take the kids there drinks throughs." Adrienne said as she left the kitchen and went into the lounge. "Here you two a nice cup of tea."   
"Thank you Grandma."   
"And there is some biscuits here as well."  
"Thanks."   
"Poppy why did you run away?" McKenzie asked as Adrienne left the room.   
"It's a long story. But I won't be doing it again. And you must never do it either."   
"I won't. Mummy and Momma was really worried about you."   
"I know they where."  
"I was worried too."   
"You was."   
"Yes you are my big sister. Your the only one I have got."   
"McKenzie are you trying to tell me that you love me." Poppy laughed as she put her arm around her little brother.   
"Stop tormenting me."   
"You love me don't you. Come on don't be shy."   
"Yes I love you."  
"I love you McKenzie. Me and you will always be here for one another. Poppy smiled as they drank their tea and carried on watching the film. 

"Don't even think about going walkabouts tonight Mrs." Serena said as she tucked Poppy up in bed. "Someone could have taken you."   
"I won't."   
"You scared Mummy so much. I don't know what I would do without you and McKenzie."   
"McKenzie asked me why I ran away."   
"Did you tell him why."  
"No I didn't."   
"Good he doesn't need to know just yet."   
"When I heard you and Grandma talking about me and the adoption. I was worried that I didn't belong here."   
"You belong baby. You belong right here." Serena said as she lifted Poppy out of bed and held her close to her heart. "I couldn't love you anymore if I had given birth to you. I love you just as much as I do your brother."   
"Are you too alright in here." Bernie said as she came into the bedroom and sat on the bed.   
"Yes we're fine. Is McKenzie OK?"   
"He is fast asleep. And so should you be little lady." Bernie smiled as she stroked Poppy's hair.   
"Can I just say something before I go to sleep."   
"Of course you can."   
"I am really happy that you two adopted me. I have got the best mums ever."   
"And we have the best daughter ever." Serena said as her and Bernie both kissed Poppy and sat with their arms wrapped around each other.


End file.
